Kingdom Hearts III: Destiny of War
by SquallBK
Summary: Sora and friends embark on yet another journey around the universe, only to discover that things have gotten worse. Vast armies of heartless and nobodies now roam the universe. Darkness appears to be enveloping the worlds rather then dissipating.
1. Introduction

WARNING MANY SPOILERS ON PAGE. Skip to chapter 1 if you do not want to see spoilers.

**Major Characters**

Sora  
Age: 17  
Nickname: The Chosen One  
Weapon: Kingdom Key  
Info: Sora is setting out to Embark on yet another journey, to save the Universe. Sora eventually becomes number XI in the Order of the Keyblade.

Riku  
Age: 18  
Nickname: The Forgotten Wielder  
Weapon: Soul Eater  
Info: Riku returned with Sora, after defeating Xemnas. He was suppost to stay behind on destiny islands, but somehow, got caught up in the adventure to come. Riku eventually becomes number XII in the Order of the Keyblade.

Kairi  
Age: 16  
Nickname: Princess of Destiny  
Weapon: Keyblade of the Heart  
Info: Kairi become angry with Sora when he says she cannot go with him on his Journey. During the battle for Destiny Islands, she gets swallowed by a large Black light. Where she is is currently unknown to the group. She also eventually becomes number XIII in the Order of the Keyblade.

Goofy  
Age: Unknown  
Weapon: Shield  
Info: Goofy went right back to work, patrolling heartless after the Organization was defeated, with Donald. Both of them travel to Radiant Garden, to help Leon in a battle against the Nobodies, but then They see a large army heading for Destiny Islands. Goofy is hesitant, believing he must follow the King's orders.

Donald  
Age: Unknown  
Weapon: Staff  
Info: Donald went right back to work, patrolling heartless after the Organization was defeated, with Goofy. Both of them travel to Radiant Garden, to help Leon in a battle against the Nobodies, but then They see a large army heading for Destiny Islands. Donald pursues the army more than willingly, getting Goofy into trouble.

King Mickey  
Age: Unknown  
Nickname: King of the Key  
Weapon: Keyblade of the King  
Info: After Xemnas was defeated, the King knew he had to continue to fight the darkness, so he beckoned Sora to help him, but he did not expect the Darkness to be as strong as he soon found out...King Mickey is also number III in the Order of the Keyblade, and one of three leaders of the Order.

Roxas  
Age: 17  
Weapon: Oblivion and Oathkeeper Keyblades  
Info: Somehow, Roxas had managed to escape from Sora, while Sora still remains whole. He is now leading and directing The Organization, and the armies of Nobodies.

Lixedo  
Gender: Male  
Age: 18  
Nickname: The Agile Assailant  
Weapon: Dual Long Swords  
Info: Number IX in the Organization. He is one of five replacements for those loyal to Xemnas. At a young age he became a Master Swordsmen, and now wields two long swords. He is most arguably one of the most powerful members of the Organization.  
Best Skill: Agility  
Personality: Laid back for the most part, but ferocious, relentless, and cold blooded when fighting.

Senten  
Age: 27  
Nickname: The silent shadow  
Gender: Male  
Weapon: Katana  
Info: Number XIII in the Organization. he is rumored to be Sephiroth's son, and is equally ruthless in battle  
Best skill: Power  
Personality: Silent, but very intimidating to those who meet him.

Astel  
Age: 44  
Nickname: The Silent Savior  
Gender: Male  
Keyblade: Fenrir  
Info: Number I in the Order of the Keyblade. He, along with King Mickey and Restini, direct the objectives of the Order. Astel was the founder of the Order. At a young age, he learned much about how to use a Keyblade. He is rumored to be the great great great grandson of the first person to ever wield a Keyblade.  
Best Skill: Endurance  
Personality: Very calm, he expects almost anything that comes to him. When others are worried about what is to come, he is the one usually there to calm them down. He eventually forms close relationships with friends, but despises enemies.

Restini  
Age: 30  
Nickname: The Loving Warrior  
Gender: Male  
Keyblade: Heroes Crest  
Info:Number II in the Order of the Keyblade. He, along with King Mickey and Astel, direct the objectives of the Order. Restini joined the Order shortly after Astel created it. It is said Restini's heart is so big, that he came into the existence for the whole purpose of ridding the Universe of the darkness.  
Best Skill: Determination  
Personality: Restini is a very caring person to his allies. He is very protective towards those of whom he cares about. He would give his life for those he cares about if it came down to it.

Dante  
Age: 34  
Nickname: The Fearless Hero  
Gender: Male  
Keyblades: Ultima, Bond of Flame  
Info: Dante is number VIII in the Order of the Keyblade. He is very friendly, and it doesn't take long to earn his trust, because he is so friendly. He was chosen by the Order for his mastering of the arts of the Keyblade.He is so skilled, that he now wields two Keyblades.  
Best Skill: Best keyblader in the Order.  
Personality: Very friendly, really easy going, but courageous. He will do anything for his friends, and anything for the order. His loyalty to the Order is undying.

Xen  
Age: Unknown  
Nickname: The Merciless Miscreant  
Gender: Male  
Keyblade: Darkness of Destiny  
Info: Xen is human. He is very cold towards enemies and he is as close to a Nobody as a person can get. He apparently follows a man named Meque, and he is a member of the Brothers of the blade. He is still very mysterious but seemingly powerful.  
Best skill: Power, and magical skills  
Personality: Cold. That just about sums it up. He is apparently trained to avoid his emotions and is a very cold hearted man.

Ventus

Age: 26

Nickname: King of Hearts

Gender: Male

Keyblade: Dream Of Hearts

Info: SPOILER WARNING Ventus is one of the last four survivors of the keyblade war for the realm of light. He was brought back to life with the help of Sora and King Mickey, and is destined to rule over Kingdom Hearts. His rule was overthrown before it even began, with Master Xehanort's nobody taking control. Ventus now seeks to get control of Kingdom Hearts and use it to cleanse the universe of darkness.

**Minor Characters**

Vintine  
Age: Unknown  
Nickname: The Mortal vampire  
Gender: Male  
Weapon: Long barelled pistol  
Info: Number X in the Organization. Was once known to many as Vincent Valentine. He no longer posesses a heart, and has turned to darkness. He is quick witted and smart when in a battle situation.  
Best Skill: Determination and power  
Personality: Quiet. Takes orders when given, whether he believes they are logic or not.

Xasten  
Age: 32  
Nickname: The forgotten warrior  
Gender: Male  
Weapon: Large Broadsword  
Info: Number XI in the Organization. Before he became a Nobody, he was a fighter for the light, and a good one at that. He helped to liberate many worlds, but then Roxas came to him. They fought and Roxas eventually turned him into a heartless, making his Nobody. He is now as relentless of a fighter in his Nobody form as he was when he had a heart.  
Best skill: Possibly the best swordsmen in the Organization.  
Personality: Firm on his decisions, he is not one used to taking orders himself. Roxas has trained him his best to do so.

Lakane  
Age: 22  
Nickname: Deceiver of Darkness  
Gender: Female  
Weapon: Uses Magic  
Info: Number XII in the Organization. Se is a very powerful mage, equal to, if not better than, Donald Duck. She was recently recruited into the Organization and is used for her best skill: Manipulation & Propaganda.  
Personality: Very deceiving. Se seems like a friend, but then stabs you in the back some way...like...oh I don't know..turns you into a heartless?

Zike  
Age: 22  
Nickname: The Hostile Assassin  
Gender: Male  
Keyblade: Fatal Crest  
Info: Zike is number IV in the Order of the Keyblade. He is completely opposite compared to Astel and Restini. He is short tempered, and seemingly uncaring. Deep down in his heart, he loves those he cares about. He doesn't like for others to know what hes thinking.  
Best Skill: Strength & Courage  
Personality: A very cold person. If you were to ask him an opinion, he is going to tell what he thinks. He is honest to the point of brutality. He is a very short tempered person to enemies, and cold towards allies.

Zaychen  
Age: 32  
Nickname: The Feared Defender  
Gender: Male  
Keyblade: Monochrome  
Info: Zaychen is number V in the Order of the Keyblade. He feels that it is his duty to protect Astel, King Mickey, and Restini, who are all rather offended because they feel they can protect themselves. Zaychen was chosen by the Order for his determination and his strength.  
Best Skill: Determination & Strength  
Personality: Far too over concerned about the simplest of things. He feels the three leaders of the order cannot protect themselves and always is worried, constantly.

Dejin  
Age: 19  
Nickname: The Conceited Magician  
Gender: Male  
Keyblade: Star Seeker  
Info: Dejin is number VI in the Order of the Keyblade. He was born and raised in Twilight Town, and became good friends with Hayner and the gang. He was one day chosen to wield the Keyblade because of his big heart.  
Best Skill: Magic  
Personality: Dejin is quite overconfident about his skills, regardless of the fact that he is probably the most unskilled Keyblader in the Order. He still has great potential, but has little patience to learn.

Xente  
Age: 21  
Nickname: The Mysterious Keyblader  
Gender: Male  
Keyblade: Guardian Soul  
Info: Xente is number VII in the Order of the Keyblade. He has a mysterious past, of which no one is aware of. He is a very reserved person and does not enjoy sharing his past. He was chosen by the order for his Courage, and firmness.  
Best Skill: Defense & Courage  
Personality: Very mysterious, but friendly. If asked about his past, however, he will basically tell you to screw off. Otherwise, he is a very nice person.

Olomore  
Age: 28  
Nickname: The Loyalist of Light  
Gender: Male  
Keyblade: Wishes Lamp  
Info: Olomore is number IX in the Order of the Keyblade. He was chosen by the Order for his willingness and undying loyalty.  
Best skill: Luck  
Personality: Very loyal to friends. He has always believed that the darkness could be defeated, so he is very determined to do just that.

Jukutsto  
Age: 24  
Nickname: Radiant Warrior  
Gender: Male  
Keyblade: Circle of Life  
Info: Jukutso is number X in the Order of the Keyblade. Before joining the order, Jukutsto was in SeeD. He was found by the order, though, and chosen to join for a higher purpose than just defending Radiant Garden. his Keyblade skills are excellent, but not as good as Dante's. His determination is almost undying and will not give up on anything until all is lost, including himself.  
Best skill: Courage and Determination  
Personality: A very happy, nice, person. He has a very big heart.

**Major Orders and Organizations  
**  
Organization XIII  
Leader: Roxas  
Light or Dark? Unknown  
Info: After Xemnas died, the Organization has taken on a new objective. Roxas has lead them to not be corrupted like Xemnas was. All Xemnas Loyalists were terminated.  
  
The order of the Keyblade  
Leader: Astel, Restini, and King Mickey  
Light or Dark? Light  
Info: Little is known about this order. One thing is for sure. They all wield Keyblades, but little is known about their objectives. They were however, an Order created shortly after Organization XIII. They have Thirteen members as well, and are basically a counter to Organization XIII  
  
Brothers of the Blade  
Leader: Meque  
Light or Dark: Dark  
Info: No info at this time.

**Minor Orders & Organizations **

Pete's Heartless Armies  
Leader: Pete  
Light or Dark? Dark  
Info: Pete felt his debt was paid to Maleficent, so he gathered up his own Heartless, and now is roaming the Universe. He focuses most of his attacks on Disney Castle, but hasn't even managed to enter the world..yet.

Maleficent's Heartless  
Leader: Maleficent  
Light or Dark? Dark  
Info: Maleficent has such a wide range of heartless, she has chosen to invade as many worlds as possible.

**The Battles that have occured so far**

The Battle for Destiny Islands  
Participants- Destiny Islands volunteers, Heartless armies, and King Mickey's reinforcements  
Strengths-

Heartless- Over 5,000 heartless, with about 1,000 ships  
King Mickey's Reinforcements- No named number. Thousands of Gummi Ships were present, which probably meant a matched number of ground soldiers.  
Destiny Islands- Around a total of one hundred volunteers. half of which died.

Army Leaders-

Reinforcements- King Mickey, Donald Duck, and Goofy  
Destiny Islands- Riku and Sora  
Heartless- No official commander

Outcome- Victory for King mickey and Destiny Islands. All heartless defeated.  
  
Occupation of Twilight Town

Participants- Maleficent's Heartless armies, Yen Sid  
Strengths-

Maleficent's Heartless armies- tens of thousands of heartless  
Yen Sid- Himself

Army Leaders-

Maleficent  
Yen Sid

Outcome- Occupation of Twilight Town by Maleficent. Eventually retaken and bestowed with light once again  
  
The siege of Disney Castle

Participants- The royal army of Disney Kingdom, Nobodies

Strengths-

Disney kingdom- 5,000- 10,000 total with thousands of Gummi Ships

Nobodies/Organization XIII- Hundreds of Thousands of Nobodies

Army leaders-

Disney kingdom- Goofy (Others didn't show up until after the battle)  
Nobodies/Organization XIII- Axel, Lexaeus, and Roxas

Outcome- Destruction of Disney Castle and seizing of the Cornerstone.

The battle of vengeance

Participants- Nobodies, Disney Kingdom, SeeD

Strengths-

Disney Kingdom- Thousands  
Nobodies- Hundreds of thousands  
SeeD- 1,000 soldiers

Army Leaders-

Disney kingdom- King Mickey, Sora, Goofy, Riku, and Donald

Nobodies- All of Organization XIII present.

SeeD- Leon, although the presence of Leon and SeeD in this battle was not very well known.

Outcome- Destruction of the castle that never was, and retaking of the cornerstone, thus reviving Disney Castle.

--


	2. Prologue

_For those few of you that read my story before this, well, this is the same story, but I changed the name and as you can see, added more chapters. If you happen to review after your done reading it would be appreciated. Got all this on jarte word processor...got around 105 pages so far P_

Kingdom Hearts III:

Destiny of War

By

SquallBK

Prologue

The king's seal!" exclaimed Sora, surprised. "I wonder what it says!" replied Kairi, anxiously. Sora opened the letter, and began to read the letter:

_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi,_

_I am happy to hear you all made it back to Destiny Islands.I am writing this letter to tell you of good...and bad things that have occured in the short time of your absence. Radiant Garden is slowly rebuilding. Leon has rallied a reasonably sized army that he is calling SeeD. I don't know why. Maybe it is 'SeeD's' that are growing the garden. This army consists of about 1000 volunteer civilians of the world of Radiant Garden. It still does not match up to the amount of heartless and nobodies that are still roaming the worlds, but it is better than nothing._

_Maleficient is trying to mainly focus on destroying Organization XIII and their armies of Nobodies, but she is still considered a danger and will never be an ally. She still is planning vengeance on you, too. Pete is no longer helping her but has chosen to build his own army of Heartless, to attack Disney Castle. Luckily, He is too thick headed to launch a strategic attack and hasn't even been able to land in our world without being fended off by our superior Gummi Fleet._

_Goofy and Donald are doing well. They have been too busy to visit Destiny Islands, because they are roaming the worlds, keeping an eye out for Heartless and Nobodies._

_Also something very strange happened just a few weeks ago. A pirate that claimed to know you, Goofy, and Donald came to Disney Castle. He said he had seen the keyblade of which you weilded, and wanted it for himself. He now says he is going to take it from you. I don't know how he would do that, but watch your back!_

_Now, unfortunatley, the main reason I wrote you this letter was to tell you of the bad news that the worlds are facing. Although Xemnas was destroyed, Kingdom Hearts was not. We still do not know whether kingdom hearts is light or dark, but we have a theory. It can be used for both light and darkness, but that will be explained later. The worlds are all facing war. The heartless and the nobodies have declared war on the planets. Both heartless and Nobodies are against each other of course, but both want the same thing: Hearts, but for different purposes. We need you, Sora. We need you to help us in these wars of the worlds. In a few days time, I will send a Gummi Ship for you, and It will take you here, to Disney Castle. Your friends can come if they wish, but this journey is going to be far more dangerous than the others before. You will face large armies of both heartless and Nobodies in all worlds. It is up to your friends if they wish to come, but we NEED you, Sora._

_Signed,_

_**The King, Mickey Mouse**_

Sora could not believe this. After all their efforts, Kingdom Hearts still existed, and the worlds were in even more grave danger than before.

"I cannot believe this! Even after we destroyed their leader, Organization XIII still exists!" said Riku, very annoyed.

"I know. I cannot believe this either. But if I do not help the king, and the worlds, then Destiny Islands could very well be in danger. I must await his Gummi Ship, and help them.

"We are coming with you, Sora." exclaimed Kairi, firmly.

"No, you're not. You heard what King Mickey said. This is going to be far more dangerous than last time. ARMIES of heartless and nobodies are declaring war on the worlds. I will not allow you to be included in this. Riku, you need to stay here too. Protect Kairi.

"Sora... Remember our promise?" Asked Kairi.

"Yeah, Kairi, I do, but if you are going to be in danger, I can't let you go with me."

Kairi replied by saying "Sora, last I checked, you don't tell me what I can and can't do."

"Maybe I don't Kairi, but I will not let you board the Gummi Ship." Kairi gave Sora a very deep, angry look, and then walked off.

"I know I sound mean, but I am just trying to protect her... What do you think Riku?" Asked Sora.

"I think you are being too over protective. We both know full well that Kairi can take care of herself. You are just too worried."

Sora didn't say anything. He knew Riku was right, but didn't want to admit it.

"But, enough of that" exclaimed Riku, "Lets go to the island. We might as well enjoy the limited time we have left until you have to go off again to save the worlds."

Sora was surprised by Riku's comment. "So, you don't object to me leaving? You don't care if you have to stay behind?" he asked.

"Of course I care" Said Riku, "But I support a friend's decision. If you want me to stay here and protect Kairi, I'll do that."

Sora was happy to know that he had such a good friend.

So Riku and Sora went out to the island, and talked for awhile. Soon Kairi came too.

"So have you finally agreed that your staying here?" Sora asked her.

"No. But I figure that there is no point in spending the time that we have left together being mad about at each other, so we might as well enjoy the time we have left." she stated.

Sora nodded in agreement and the three went on talking. They talked, played, and laughed all day, and finally went back to the Main Island to get some rest. Sora laid down in bed, but could not rest. In a few days time, he would begin on a journey again, and would not see his friends Riku and Kairi again for god knows how long. He would be able to see Donald, Goofy, and the King again. That he would be happy about, as they were and still are all friends.

_  
Meanwhile, with some rather...familiar friends...  
_  
"Gwarsh, Donald, are you sure this is a good idea? The king told us we needed to go help Leon and the others protect Radiant Garden from an attack by Organization XIII! We can't just go and disobey such an important order, Donald!" Exclaimed Goofy.

"Goofy, Radiant Garden is being attacked by five hundred nobodies. Destiny Islands is going to be assaulted by what looks like well over five thousand heartless. We need to help SORA! Leon has an army and defenses. Destiny Islands has nothing!"

Goofy replied by saying "But Donald, we gotta listen to the King!"

Donald ignored Goofy and sped up the Ship.

"DONALD! The king's Orderin' someone to come and pick up Sora anyway! Don't worry about it! We gotta go and protect Radiant Garden!"

Once again Donald ignored Goofy. Goofy tried to take control of the Gummi Ship and soon the ship was swerving all around the place. It was a good thing that there was not much traffic in the area they were in, because if there was, they would be crashing into ship after ship. Finally, they calmed down, but when they did, the computer of the ship spoke.

"SELF DESTRUCT MECHANISM ACTIVATED. EVACUATE IMMEDIATLEY. REPEAT. SELF DESTRUCT MECHANISM ACTIVATED. EVACUATE IMMEDIATLEY."

"Well, I never knew this vessel had a self destruct!" Said Goofy.

"So thats what these escape pods are for!" exclaimed Donald.

Both got into a seperate pod and ejected into space, as the ship exploded.

"Well, there goes our Ship" Said Goofy, through the intercom of his escape pod. suddenly, a computer spoke into the two pods.

"Welcome, passenger. Auto pilot mechanism is activated. there are three places you can go in this vessel, as the King Mickey programmed these destinations in case of such emergencies. Type 829 into the console to go to Disney Castle. Type 047 into the console to go to Radiant Garden. Type 613 into the console to go to Destiny Islands, which has been recently programmed."

"We gotta go to Radiant Garden Donald!" exclaimed Goofy, but before he could blink, He saw Donald had already typed in 613.

"Gwarsh." exclaimed Goofy. He typed in 613, and the auto pilot took over.

Meanwhile, in Destiny Islands...

"Sora! Look out!" bellowed Riku, as he sliced a Heartless into two pieces with his Soul Eater.

Sora summoned the Kingdom Key and turned around to see five heartless surrounding him. He jumped in the air and swooped back down, and killed them all at once.

"What is going on, Riku? Where did all these heartless come from?" Sora asked as they continued to fight.

"I don't know... I just woke up and saw thousands of ships fill the sky. I couldn't see anything above me and then thousands of heartless appeared. I'm guessing that they probably transported from those ships. I hope that Gummi Ship wasn't blockaded on its way here. That might of been the whole objective of this attack."

"Whether it was or not, we need to protect the Islands at all costs!" exclaimed Sora.

Riku nodded in agreement.

"I know that the Destiny Islands are not very much of a military power, but we both need to coordinate the defenses of the Islands best we can. I will rally as many citizens that are willing to fight against the heartless. You go to the other main Island and rally as many as possible. If a Gummi Ship is on its way, it will probably inform the King about the thousands of ships blockading this world, and reinforcements will come eventually."

Just as Sora was saying this, two very small red vessels, just about the size of a normal human being, was coming down from the sky.

"Go!" Sora said to Riku, and so Riku did go, to the next Island.

The vessels crashed down from the sky, and landed on opposite sides of each other, and side by side to Sora. Sora summoned the Kingdom Key once more and prepared for battle.

"Show yourselves! Your vessels have crashed. There is no escape now!" Sora exclaimed.

"Gwarsh, Sora, it's just me and Donald, you don't gotta worry" Said Goofy, as he jumped out of the vessel, along with Donald shortly after.

"Goofy?! Donald?! What are you two doing here?!" Asked Sora anxiously.

"Well, it was really Donald's fault, we were suppost to go to Radiant Garden to help Leon counter an Invasion by Organization XIII but then Donald saw thousands of vessels headed towards Destiny Islands and then our vessel self destructed and we ended up here on two escape pods and now we don't got a way out!" said Goofy to Sora.

"I am so glad to see you guys!" exclaimed Sora.

"We're glad to see you, Sora!" said Donald, "But right now we want to help get rid of the Heartless."

Sora agreed, and sent Donald to help Riku, while he and Goofy coordinated a defense effort for the main Island, while fighting heartless at the same time.

"Theres too many of em!" said Goofy, a few minutes after fighting.

"Keep fighting Goofy! This is my home world. Destiny Islands, just as Disney Castle is yours! We must keep fighting!"

Goofy agreed and continued to kill heartless after heartless, imagining Destiny Islands as Disney Castle. As they were fighting they saw a hole break out in the sky, and a black light shot down on the other Island, covering the whole Island.

"RIKU! DONALD!" Hollered Sora.

The whole Island was covered with darkness, and then finally the light disappeared and the Island remained stable. It did not appear to be harmed but Sora and Goofy were both wondering.

"Well gwarsh, that was kinda strange." Said Goofy.

"Should we go and check on the Island?" Asked Sora,

"Well, both of us can't, we need someone to lead the defense of this here Island. I'll go over there and check on em, you continue fightin' here." Said Goofy.

Sora agreed and helped Goofy fight his way to the docks, then got back to the heart of the fighting. Sora only managed to get about fifty villagers help to fight, and even then they were limited on supplies because the Islands were so peaceful that they believed there was no need for a military, or weapons for that matter, so Sora and the villagers had to make due with what they had. There were only about twenty-five villagers left on Sora's Island now, and they were lucky to have that many left.

Sora was surrounded by hundreds of heartless. He began to remember the great battle in Radiant Garden, where he , Donald, and Goofy slaughtered thousands of Heartless. This motivated him and he jumped in the air and body slammed down to the bottom, combining his physical strength with the magic of his keyblade to create tremendous area damage. More heartless kept on moving in though. Sora fought with all his strength, but he was getting very tired. As he was getting more and more tired, Sora looked to the sky. Thousands of Gummi Ships had appeared, and the lead Gummi Ship was a great flag ship. From the intercom of the ship Sora heard a familiar voice.

"Need some help, fellas?"

King Mickey had finally come to help Destiny Islands. A great battle began in the skies, and thousands of Goofy's Royal Guard, and dozens of wizards commanded by Donald transported to the Islands and the true battle began. Sora was still tired, but he knew now he had the asisstance needed to end this battle. He rose up but was soon knocked down by a gigantic heartless. It took its gigantic hand, and went to finish him off when a Golden colored Keyblade struck him directly between his eyes, and he collapsed.

"Hiya Sora!" said King Mickey, as he dropped to the ground, and finished off the heartless surrounding Sora.

"Your Majesty!" Sora knelt down to the King and quickly rose back up.

"I got your letter, your majesty. I knew if you were sending a Gummi Ship that you would probably find out about this attack." exclaimed Sora.

"Well, I did as you can see, now we gotta finish this." So the two weilders of the Keyblade fought together, and quickly pushed out the forces of darkness.

"Royal Guard, Onto the next Island!" Commanded the King Mickey.

"Your majesty, I don't know if you know or not, but Donald and Goofy are here, they saw thousands of ships coming this way and felt they needed to protect it. We saw a black light on the other Island, and I don't know how Donald and Riku are doing." King Mickey had a surprised look on his face.

"Well, I guess its time we saw whether or not they are alive."

So King Mickey and Sora transported to the Gummi Flag Ship and then transported to the other Island. It seems the Royal Court Magicians took care of the heartless quite well on their own. Sora and King Mickey eventually found Goofy.

"Goofy!" Hollered King Mickey

"Your Majesty!" Hollered Goofy, bowing down in respect.

"Why did you and Donald not follow orders? You were suppost to help Leon and the others at Radiant Garden!" Said King Mickey, kind of disappointed.

"Your Majesty, we just figured, he has an army now, it was only five hundred Nobodies..Destiny Islands has no armies."

"Well, you guys have a point there, but your suppost to follow orders! Please, I know you were trying to help your friends, but follow orders next time! Now, are Donald and Riku ok?" Asked King Mickey.

"Yep, your Majesty! Donald is praising his Division of Magicians and Riku is looking for Sora!" Said Goofy, "and theres Riku right now..." said Goofy once more.

Sora looked behind himself to see Riku running towards him.

"Good to see you survived, Sora." half-joked Riku.

"Same to you, Riku." Said Sora, and then continued to say "Where's Kairi? is she ok?"

No one said anything. Sora knew something must have happened.

"WHAT HAPPENED? TELL ME!" He bellowed.

"When that black light hit the Island, it was kind of like time paused outside the Island for us. We saw Kairi rise up, and the Light kind of took her, like a Magnet into a dark portal." Said Riku, showing some emotion.

"I knew that light must of done something!" hollered Sora.

"Well, Sora, I know it's not my place to say, but we can't worry about Kairi right now. We will find her. We have before. Right now, I need your help to help save the worlds." Said King Mickey, and Continued, "But I must attend to higher matters. I will give you one of my fleet's best Gummi Ships, it has great lasers, great defenses, and it is very leisurely for travel."

"But, your majesty, in your letter, you told me about Kingdom Hearts possibly not being light, or being Dark. How is that possible?" asked Sora.

"Well, its not really known yet, but what would of happened if the Nobodies were to have hearts? would they be Human, like us? If so, they would not be dark. Maybe Xemnas wanted to use Kingdom Hearts for his own evil purposes, but maybe, just maybe, if we were to make the nobodies whole, by giving them a heart, they would turn into a human, and fight for us, instead of against us. We still do not know. If we were to do this, it could be massively beneficial, or massively destructive. It would also be against the law of the worlds to experiment with a heart, for any purpose, whether evil or good. It would be very risky business, and if I was to participate in, or even support this experiment for that matter, my crown could be taken from me. But that is of the least importance right now. I need you, Goofy, Donald, and Riku if he wishes to come, to go out, and help the worlds in their wars. I must go and do other things right now, of which I cannot even speak, for if heard by the wrong people, could ruin everything for the light."

And with that, the King vanished once again.

"Gwarsh. I guess we gotta go save the worlds again, Sora." Said Goofy. "Yes, I guess we do, Goofy, I guess we do."

--


	3. Chapter 1: Friends Reunited

Chapter 1: Friends Reunited, Enemies Reunited

So with that, the four friends, Goofy, Donald, Riku, and Sora, boarded the Gummi Ship.

"Wow, this is a pretty big ship compared to the other ship we were on..." Said Sora.

"Ahyuck! this is one of the more superior ships of the King's Gummi Fleet. It is made for combat, and great for travelling too. It sure has great speed too." exclaimed Goofy.

"Well, hey guys, good to see ya again! meet yer pilot."

Everyone turned around to see Cid Highwind.

"Cid! What are you doing here?" Asked Donald.

"Well, back in the day, I had quite an interest in flight. When the King told us he was sending in support to Radiant Garden I had to ask just how, and of course he said the Gummi Ship. I just couldn't wait to get back in the air again, but space, well thats even better. The controls of this ship are kind of different from what I'm used to, but hey, it just comes natural to a pilot. The name of the ship's the Highwind 2, Pilot Cid Highwind at yer service!" He exclaimed.

"Well, the king gave us a list of the worlds he wants us to go to, so how about we start by going to some world called Balamb Garden." said Sora.

"Ok then, I'll plot a course." said Cid. "You guys can check out the ship if you want. Shes nothin' like yer previous Gummi Ships, shes a beauty." said Cid.

"Okay, thanks Cid." said Riku.

So while the ship was flying to this Balamb Garden, the four checked out the ship. It had many different things, including its own Arcade, a lounge, Sea-Salt Ice Cream storage room, sleeping quarters, a sick bay, and a shop for weapons, items, and armor.

"This is a big ship" exclaimed Donald.

"It sure is!" Said Goofy. "Its not like our last Gummi Ship either, we can actually do something here while we're waiting to get from world to world. " Said Sora.

As the four were talking, Cid came into the room.

"Hey, we're here guys, but it is very weird. This world appears to be advanced enough to atleast get into outerspace. They have their own space station..." Said Cid.

"Well, we don't need to be concerned with that, right now, we gotta go land in this world." said Sora. So they went ahead and landed in Balamb Garden.

Meanwhile, in the world of Balamb Garden...

"This mission is not a training mission. It is a real mission. You will be briefed on your way to Dollet. This mission will determine whether or not you are ready to become a SeeD!"

all of the Cadets continued to stand at attention.

"I wish you all good luck. I want you to succeed. Good luck to you all." with his speech completed, the Headmaster Cid of Balamb Garden walked off, leaving the cadet squads under the supervision of their SeeD overseers.

"Well, Chicken Wuss, lets get going."

Seifer Almasy appeared after the briefing with his friends, Fujin and Raijin.

"Were you even here to listen to the headmaster, Seifer?" asked the instructor, Quistis Trepe.

"That doesn't matter! I Know how to fight." and with that, Seifer was off.

"Well, Squall, I guess we better depart for Balamb then." said the Instructor. Without saying a word, Squall Leonhart walked off.

"YO! Squall! Wait up!" Zell Dincht ran towards Squall and followed him.

Now back to the tale of our four friends...

"Wow... This is a very different world..." Said Sora, as he was looking around, exploring the area.

"It sure is!" exclaimed Goofy, with awe.

"There's suppost to be heartless or nobodies here? I see no sign of any..." said Riku.

"Well, they have to be somewhere. Maybe we should head to that town over there. Where there are people, there are usually heartless looking for hearts, or Nobodies looking for hearts." said Sora.

So the four of them headed to the town of Balamb.

"Well, gwarsh, they didn't choose a very good place to attack, not many people here!" said Goofy.

"Yeah..but we still haven't seen a sign of any heartless or any nobodies!" Said Donald.

"Maybe we should look some more..." suggested Sora. So they did. The four friends found no sign of any heartless or nobodies for that matter. As they were exploring the small town, the four were headed towards the Balamb harbor.

"You four. Why don't you have cadet uniforms? get these on quickly and board. we will be leaving soon. Right now we are waiting for squad C, then we depart." said a random person in a black and yellow uniform.

The four huddled in to discuss this.

"What is she talking about? we aren't cadets or anything like that...she must of made a mistake." Said Donald.

"Maybe we should just go along with it. This could lead us to the heartless...or nobodies." Suggested Riku.

"Well, that isn't a bad idea." said Goofy.

So without question the three put on their Cadet Uniforms and boarded the sea vessel. As they were talking, and waiting, the person they met earlier, the one in the black uniform with yellow trimming, stepped in.

"Hello, cadets. I am instructor Kulma. I will be briefing you on the mission in Dollet. There will be several different squads. You are squad B. Your job will be to asisst squad A in securing the beach, then move further into the town and secure the central area of Dollet. After it is secured, keep watch for Galbadian soldiers. Any questions?" Asked the instructor, as she finished the briefing.

"Well," started Goofy, "I was wonderin' what the name of this group of soldiers is?" he asked.

"Are you serious? It is SeeD, Cadet. And you are training for it. You HAVE been training for SeeD for weeks now!" exclaimed the instructor, semi-annoyed.

"Wait a second..." Goofy whispered to the rest of the group, "Isn't SeeD the name of Leon's army in Radiant Garden?" the group thought for a second and then it was like a light went off in all their heads at once.

"Oh yeah... this is kind of weird..." said Sora.

"I guess we will just have to wait until we get to this Dollet, and see what happens." Said Riku, and with that the group was quiet.

Sora got up and went outside the cabin of the vessel. It was dark already. There were probably twenty other SeeD vessels from side to side. Sora looked across to see another SeeD cadet on a vessel across from his. The cadet had a scar across his face, with a lot of dark brown hair.

"Leon?!" Sora was amazed. This cadet that he saw looked so much like Leon from Radiant Garden, that it scared Sora.

"Cadet! We are approaching the shores of Dollet. Get in here and prepare for combat." Ordered Instructor Kulma. Sora went into the cabin and got ready.

A huge collision knocked Riku, Sora, Donald, and Goofy to the back of the vessel.

"Hurry! Get out here! Help secure the beach then move further into town to secure the central area as briefed!" exclaimed Kulma, panicking at the thought of her cadets lacking behind the others.

Sora and the others got up and went out of the vessel. When they got out they heard blood curdling screams from several Dollet Citizens.

"What are these things? Galbadia has monsters from hell!" screamed a Dollet woman.

"Heartless." muttered Riku.

Five weeks earlier...

"I have picked all of you, because you are the darkest ones I could find in each of your worlds. I expect the best from all of you. Do not fail me, for you will regret it." Maleficent was explaining to the world's darkest villains what they had to do. "I am giving you all the great responsibility of leading my armies of heartless. I have to attend to higher matters. I must destroy our enemies, called Nobodies, but I cannot stray from the importance of killing King Mickey and his servants. That is why I have handpicked all of you as officers for my almighty heartless army. Jafar, I have brought you back to life, and for that, you owe me much. I am now giving you the power you need to reign Agrabah. Use my heartless army to take over Agrabah. Do not betray me, for the heartless I have given you can be taken away just as easily as they were given. Captain Gantu, as we have discussed before, my heartless armies are far more superior than your emperor's imperial army. Use this army I have given you to reign over Kaui, and kill that rodent, Stitch. Do not fail me. Zira. I am giving you another chance to help Scar. If you take my heartless armies and kill the king and queen of the Pride Lands, then I will make sure Scar reigns over the Pride lands again. Vayne, I will give you my heartless armies to reign over Ivalice once more. Fail me, or betray me, and I will be sure my heartless armies show no mercy in destroying your army and you. Ultimecia. Continue posessing Edea Kramer, and send heartless wherever that fool, Squall is. That is all I have to tell all of you. When each of you have completed your mission, we invade Disney Castle."

and with that, Maleficent vanished into a green puff of smoke, and her officers were sent back to their worlds.

On that same day...

"Our goal... Is to rebuild Organization XIII. We cannot allow ourselves to stray from our goal. Our goal is to become whole. Our leader Xemnas, strayed from this objective, and became filled with greed, and a lust for power. We cannot allow this to happen to us. Our objective is not to corrupt the worlds, but to collect hearts. Once this is complete, the heartless, Disney Castle...even Sora...will be none of our concern. But until then, we must continue to collect hearts."

A black suited, black hooded figure was explaining this to his fellow members. After explaining the objective of the organization, he snapped his fingers, and ten heartless appeared. The dark figure summoned the Oath Keeper and Oblivion keyblades, and within minutes, the heartless were dead, and more hearts floated away.

"Sora and his companions have struck a large blow into Kingdom Hearts, but they have not destroyed it. As long as we continue to collect the hearts that HE is supplying us with, Kingdom Hearts will become strong once more. We can then become whole, and live a peaceful life." The other dark hooded figures looked at one another, and nodded in agreement.

One of them cheered "Roxas! Roxas!" and soon enough the whole room was chanting "Roxas! Roxas! Roxas!" over and over.

Now, back to the story of our four companions...

Sora summoned the Kingdom Key and prepared for battle. The heartless filled the beach by the thousands.

"We've done this before and WE CAN DO IT AGAIN!" Said Donald, trying to motivate everyone.

There was no need for motivation, as Sora summoned the Kingdom Key, Riku summoned the Soul eater, and Goofy had already charged to battle.

"These heartless seem stronger than most.." Riku told Sora.

"Yeah, they do, but we can still handle them, lets go!" and with that, the two charged to battle. One monster heartless that was about seven feet tall and had nothing but muscle bulging out of it came charging at Goofy.

"GWARSH!" He hollered, and put his shield in front of him for protection.

The monster laid one huge blow on Goofy sending him flying about five hundred feet, but Goofy got back up and went charging, but then before he could even touch the heartless, a large bolt of lightning came and hit the heartless, killing it, and about five other heartless around it instantly.

"Ahyuck! Thanks Donald!" Said Goofy. Donald grinned with pride.

"LOOK OUT!" Goofy hollered. a winged heartless came down and was about to claw at Donald, but Goofy got in the way and gave it a hard hit with his shield. The heartless got up and came back for more, but was quickly killed by Donald's Flare.

"This is way too easy" Sora told Riku, as he dashed towards a group of heartless, held out his keyblade, twisted around, kind of like a tornado, and killed all around him.

"Yeah, I guess so, but the battle has just started." Said Riku.

With that, Riku took his Soul Eater and held it to his face, then took it and smashed it into the ground, causing huge area damage and killing all heartless around.

"Sora! Those three over there! they need our help!" hollered Riku.

Sora looked and saw three people, a young man in black, one in a silver jacket, both using gunblades, and another using his fists. Sora charged towards them and helped them kill the heartless.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS?!" hollered the one using his fists.

"Shutup, chicken wuss. We gotta go secure the central tower. As your captain, I order you to come with me!" commanded the one in the silver jacket.

The one who was using his fists looked pretty angry. The one in black didn't even flinch, and just followed his orders. Before Sora could say anything, the three were gone.

"Didn't that look like Leon from Radiant Garden...and Seifer from Twilight Town...?" Sora asked Riku.

"It actually did..." said Riku. The two walked off, battle finished, to find Donald and Goofy.

"Looks like we got to move further in town." Said Riku.

"Not so fast." A voice shouted in the sky, and then a dark looking woman appeared.

"You pathetic fools. No one can match up to the power of a sorceress." Said the woman, and then she held up her hand, and formed a very large icicle, and shot it at Sora. Goofy had fast enough reflexes to block it with his shield, but the four realized the power of this woman.

Donald went to shoot a fireball at her, but it bounced off like it was nothing.

"Gwarsh! She's usin a magical shield, Donald!" said Goofy, kind of worried.

Sora and Riku both charged at the woman, but as they did, a large ray of light surrounded her, and they were shot back fifty feet.

Goofy used his Tornado technique, and came whirling towards the Sorceress, but she snickered to herself, and held her hand in the air. A large dome of darkness surrounded Goofy, and then exploded.

"You are too weak to fight me." the Sorceress taunted.

"I think she might actually be right guys." Said Riku, "Goofy is pretty badly injured. We need to get to the Gummi Ship and treat his wounds."

Sora and Donald agreed. Everyone went to transport. Riku was transported, along with Goofy. Donald transported, but when Sora went to transport, he couldn't.

"What the...?!" Sora was surprised.

"Good. One person I will be able to kill." And with that, she formed an Icicle once more, and shot it at Sora. It was a direct blow, right through the shoulder blades.

Sora used a light fire spell to melt the ice. He stood back up with what energy he had left. The Sorceress was preparing another spell, similar to the one she cast on Goofy, but her spell casting was interrupted, by a young man with a Gunblade.

"You! Run! We'll take care of this!" the man exclaimed, and with that, the two others Sora had seen previously, the silver jacketed Gunblade wielder, and the loudmouth that fought with his fists, showed up.

"Sora!" Donald stepped out of a light portal, grabbed Sora, and went back in.

"How's Goofy?" asked Sora.

"He's ok now, but it looks like your in worse shape than Goofy was. Let the doctor help you out." Said Riku.

So the doctor of the Highwind 2 healed Sora's wounds without almost any problems.

"Looks like a pretty good Doctor, eh?" asked Sora.

"Yep! He healed me right up and now I'm just fine!" Said Goofy, coming out of his Sick Quarters.

"Still, he looks...crazy..." Said Riku, and everyone chuckled in agreement.

"What's his name?" asked Donald.

"Cid says people call him Dr. Hojo." Said Riku.

"Well, it looks like we didn't finish off the heartless army, but we struck quite a blow. I can't believe the power of that woman we met. We are going to have to become much stronger." Said Sora.

"Yep! We should go talk to Master Yen Sid, he might be able to tell us how to fight such a powerful being!" exclaimed Goofy.

"Yeah, I bet Master Yen Sid could help us!" exclaimed Donald. Everyone agreed, and Cid plotted a course for Twilight Town.


	4. Chapter 2: King Mickey's Journey

Chapter 2: King Mickey's Journey

"So...Whats your main objective right now your majesty?" asked Leon.

"Well, Leon, I gotta find out who is leading Organization XIII now. Without that kind of information, defeating the organization is hopeless." said King Mickey.

Leon agreed. "So..how can I help?" Leon asked.

"Well, just try to gather any kind of info you can find. Keep an eye out for any members of the organization, too." Said King Mickey.

Leon nodded in agreement. "I actually have to say something I have discovered about Organization XIII. I didn't say anything because I didn't think it was possible that they were still surviving. But I went out to the restoration site the other day, to clean things up and rebuild the beauty of Radiant Garden. I saw this figure in black, and I figured it wasn't possible, so I chased him down, but couldn't find him. Before I lost him, I saw him heading towards Ansem's study room , but then it was like he disappeared."

King Mickey quickly thanked Leon for the info, and then practically ran off to the restoration site.

"Where are you, Nobody? Show yourself!" The king taunted to the Nobody.

"Well, your majesty. I didn't expect that I would be meeting with a person of such high importance, like yourself." The dark figure came out from the darkness.

"I have heard stories of the power of the great King Mickey. Lets see how great your power really is, your majesty."

and with that, the figure summoned his two round weapons, with blades sticking out on the end of them, and dashed towards the king. He dashed very quickly, but the King reacted even faster. The two were clashing against each other very tensely. The king dashed backward, and the figure dashed towards him once more, but was deflected by the shield King Mickey quickly formed between the two. While the nobody was down, the King deformed the shield, and jumped in the air and body slammed down to the ground, injuring the Nobody horribly.

Finally, the dark figure backed away. "Wow, you live up to the stories I've heard about you." the figure stated, "This isn't the end, but right now, our concern is not with killing the King. I just wanted to take you for a little test drive."

and with that, the figure disappeared into a portal of darkness. "that was kinda weird."King Mickey thought to himself. "I guess I better go warn Leon." and with that, King Mickey went back to the town of Radiant Garden, to tell Leon what happened.

Meanwhile, back at Organization Headquarters...

"Axel. How did your encounter with his majesty go?" Asked Roxas.

"Well, didn't go as planned, but we'll get there eventually. I had to fight him. Quite a worthy opponent. I actually don't think that I'M worthy of HIM." stated Axel.

"Do you think he understands the truth of the situation yet?" asked Roxas.

"No... I wanted to discuss it with him, once we finished fighting, but his goal is to kill the Organization. He does not want any last one of us to survive. We may need to use force to make him understand..." said Axel.

"Hmm...I think I know just the way to do it, too." Said Roxas, and with that, he stepped through a dark portal, and he was gone.

Now, back to Radiant Garden...

"Leon!" hollered the King.

"Your majesty. Did you find the Organization member?" asked Leon.

"Yes, Leon, I did. He is quite powerful. I managed to fight him off, but he survived. Watch your back!" warned the King.

"I will, your majesty." said Leon.

"Good. Now, I have other matters that must be attended to, but warn your army to stay aware, and be ready for anything."

When he was done talking King Mickey snapped his fingers, and his Gummi Flag ship flew down, picked him up, and dashed at high speed out of the world of Radiant Garden. King Mickey then told the pilot "Plot a course for the world that never was. I have to have a little chat with Organization XIII."

The pilot did so, and as the Gummi Ship was flying in that direction, they came in contact with a huge ship several million miles from the world that never was.

"Your majesty, Mickey Mouse. Surrender your ship, and yourself. You cannot win this battle. Come with me, and everything will be explained." A voice from the ship shouted out.

"Who are you?" asked King Mickey.

"I am the new leader of Organization XIII. Come with me, without any violence, and all will be explained." The organization member reassured King Mickey.

"I cannot and I will not trust a member of the Organization! Let alone the leader!" Said King Mickey.

"Very well...I am sorry it had to come to this, your majesty."

And with that, the ship shot a purple ray at the Gummi Flag ship, entombing it in darkness.

"Whats happening?!" Asked King Mickey, calm, but surprised.

"Looks like they've covered us in a shield deflection ray, your majesty. We can't shoot at them, for they have disabled our lasers. They can't fire at us or else their lasers will deflect and backfire, hitting their ship."

"Is there anyway to disable it?" asked the King.

"Well, if we were able to shoot at them, we could disable their Ray weapon, disabling this state that we are in, but we obviously can't do that." said the pilot.

As they were talking, the other flag ship then opened a section of their ship, and a magnet appeared, attaching the Gummi Flag ship to the Organization flag ship.

"Looks like we're prisoners, your majesty." said the Pilot.

After the pilot said this, a dark portal opened up, and three organization members walked through, with hoods off. Roxas, Axel, and Demyx stepped out of the portal.

"Your majesty. We come in peace. Alls we wish to do is discuss a few things with you, thats all." Said Roxas.

"Why should I believe you?" asked the King in disbelief.

"I will tell you why. Our objective is not to become full of unlimited power, but to become whole. Our previous leader, Xemnas...he became too corrupted. Had your friends, Sora and Riku not killed Xemnas, the Organization would of ended up turning against him. We just want to be human. We do not want to reign over the worlds. We have no care for such things." Roxas explained.

"After seeing Xigbar's undying loyalty towards Xemnas in the castle that never was...after killing member after member..going through each of you to get to Xemnas...I do not believe you wanted him dead." Said King Mickey, and with that, summoned his Keyblade, and jumped towards Roxas, who quickly summoned the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion and quickly blocked King Mickey's attack.

"A keyblade wielder?!" King Mickey was surprised beyond belief, but continued to fight.

"Yes." answered Roxas, continuing to fight,

"I am Sora's nobody. I was strong enough to find my way back to my own body, and I now must continue my objective, which is now to restore the Organization...and--" Roxas stopped speaking.

"And WHAT?!" Asked King Mickey, deflecting a strike from Roxas' Keyblades,

"Sorry, your majesty. You aren't ready to know that yet." and with that, Roxas opened a portal, and the three members stepped through.

Before leaving, Roxas said "We will talk again, very soon, in your cell in the world that never was." and then stepped through the portal.


	5. Chapter 3: Anarchy

Chapter 3: Anarchy

"So...Sora, Goofy, and Donald are on their way here? They seek my advice?" Yen Sid asked one of his servants.

"Yes, Master Yen Sid!" answered the servant, frantically.

"Hmm...We cannot allow them to come at a time like this. It would be far too risky for the destined Keyblade Wielder to be killed this easily...I sense...I sense something is wrong. I am afraid something dreadful has happened to King Mickey." stated Yen Sid.

"I will return. The tower is well enough protected. You should not have to worry about Maleficent entering." before the servant could say anything, Master Yen Sid was gone.

Meanwhile, with Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku...

"Well, here we are." Said Cid.

"Good. Thanks Cid." Said Sora.

"SORA. DONALD. GOOFY. RIKU." a voice shouted in the intercom of the Gummi Ship.

"Gwarsh! Is that you, Master Yen Sid?" asked Goofy.

"Yes. It is me. I will warn you now. Do not enter Twilight Town yet. It is in grave danger. Maleficent herself is here with an army of heartless. I know it is your duty to kill heartless and restore the light, but I sense that King Mickey is in danger. You must go to the world that never was, and find him. I tried to save him myself, but I have no ship. I tried taking a portal of light there, but the darkness is too deep to enter with a portal. You must go and save King Mickey." said Yen Sid.

"But, Master! What about you? How are you gonna take on the army of heartless, and Maleficent?" asked Donald.

"I will be alright. I have set a barrier between my castle, and the rest of the world. They cannot enter. When the time is right, I will break the barrier, and liberate Twilight Town." after that, Yen Sid broke the intercom conversation and the group was left to discuss a plan.

"Maybe the Master Yen Sid wants us to go save King Mickey, but I don't think we need all four of us going there. I also don't believe he can handle an army of heartless, AND Maleficent all on his own. We should split up." suggested Sora.

"Good idea, Sora. How about me and you go to rescue the King, while Donald and Goofy protect Yen Sid?" suggested Riku.

"No, no, no." said Donald, "We need to have one key blader in Twilight Town, and in the world that never was. Riku and I will help Yen Sid. Sora and Goofy can go rescue the King. It is your duty, Goofy, to protect the king." Said Donald.

"Ahyuck! I guess it is. What do you think, Sora?" asked Goofy.

"I think its a plan." said Sora. Cid transported Donald and Riku to Twilight Town, and then plotted a course for the World that Never was.

Meanwhile, in the World that Never was...

"Your majesty. King Mickey. We do not wish to harm you, and we will not do so. We only want to talk." Roxas told the King.

"Aren't you a little young to be the leader of Organization XIII?" asked King Mickey, ignoring Roxas.

"I am Sora's nobody. I was chosen to be the leader of the Organization to oppose him, if need be to do so. I am the chosen wielder of the Keyblade." answered Roxas.

"No, you are not. Sora is the chosen one." said King Mickey.

"Yes, but I am his Nobody. Therefore, I am the chosen wielder as well. But that is not what we need to discuss. Ever since you discovered the Organization, you have never taken the time to see our side of the story, so let me show you. Our original objective, at the founding of the Organization, was to collect enough hearts to make all of the Nobodies whole, and to live in peace. Our original leaders, and the founders of Organization XIII, never strayed from this goal. But then, two years after the founding of the Organization, Xemnas betrayed the Organization and killed our two leaders, and in turn took complete control, with Xigbar as his second in command. He claimed that his goal was the same, and he felt that our original two leaders were slowing the process, so he took leadership, believing he could do a better job. We all had faith in him. We were willing to follow him to the end. Then one day, we discovered that you and your three friends, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, had breached the castle that never was. At this time, Kingdom Hearts was very well near completion. When Sora and Riku breached far enough into Kingdom Hearts, we realized this may be the end for us. But Ansem the Wise showed us the path of which the Organization had been corrupted. Xemnas was using Kingdom Hearts for his own greed and power. After the battle between Riku, Sora, and Xemnas broke out, I headed to Kingdom Hearts, to help them finish off Xemnas, and start the Organization anew. When I arrived, however, I discovered that Xemnas had been defeated, and Kingdom Hearts now only consisted of a mere thirteen hearts. I thought to myself... Maybe these thirteen hearts represent something. Maybe the Organization should give up, and take the hearts for themselves, but then, we would be leaving behind our other Nobodies. I knew what I had to do. I had to restore the Organization, and rebuild Kingdom Hearts. So that is what I am doing now. I, and the rest of the Organization, have no intention of using Kingdom Hearts for darkness. From Kingdom Hearts, we will create more light. And that, your majesty, is the Organization's story."

The King was still skeptical, and still did not believe Roxas. He then said

"Whether you intend to use it for light or for dark, experimenting with a heart is against the law of the worlds. Also, just because you all have hearts, doesn't mean your all gonna be light. When you are human, you make your own decisions."

Roxas thought for a moment and then said "Maybe it is against the law of the worlds to experiment with a Heart, let alone thousands of hearts, but if it is for a bigger cause, then I see nothing wrong with doing so."

The king replied by saying "It is best that you Nobodies stay a Nobody. That way, you aren't on any side. More darkness will result from you becoming whole than it will remaining the way you are."

"Yes. But then, if we remain Nobodies, we will reign just as much havoc as the heartless, if not worse, until our goal is completed." warned Roxas.

As the two were talking, a large crashing noise was heard off in the distance.

"Hmm...Good. This would be a good opportunity to tell your friends the story of Organization XIII, too." and with that, Roxas walked off into the distance, leaving King Mickey in his cell.

"good " thought the king. He summoned his Keyblade and unlocked the cell door, and quickly ran off in the direction Roxas disappeared to.

Meanwhile, in Twilight Town...

Riku and Donald were at the Sandlot, killing tons of heartless. Riku killed one heartless facing him directly, then turned around and slashed ten more right in half. Donald was close, but the two were split apart from each other. Donald saw many heartless charging towards him, so he casted a strong comet spell, killing them, and many more heartless in the area.

"Riku! Come on! We gotta go help Master Yen Sid!" hollered Donald.

"I can't, Donald! I need to fend off the rest of these heartless!" shouted Riku.

Donald shouted frantically, held his staff in the air and banged it back into the ground, forming a large earthquake with his magic.

"Hurry! before we get killed too!" hollered Donald, and with that the two ran off towards Sunset station.

They got to Station Heights, and as they were going to walk to the station, a green puff of smoke appeared, and with it, Maleficent.

"Donald. Riku. So we meet again." she said, in a hideous, evil voice.

"Maleficent!" hollered Donald.

Riku said nothing. He summoned his Soul Eater and dashed towards Maleficent, but he fell right through.

"What a dark ruler you are...you can't even show up in your true form." taunted Riku.

"No, I'm afraid I cannot meet you personally today. You see, I have a little someone you may be looking for.." She snapped her long, green fingers, and Master Yen Sid appeared, knelt down in pain and agony.

"Donald..Riku..I..I told you not to co--AHHGGHH"

Maleficent used her dark Magic to cause inner Pain within Master Yen Sid.

"I told you..I told you not to come...Leave now.." said the master. Maleficent snapped her fingers again and the hologram of Yen Sid disappeared.

"Ah, yes. He told you not come. Heres a deal thats hard to refuse. I will allow you to leave freely. If you leave now, your pathetic Yen Sid will be spared his life. Stay, and see him die, or go, and he will be spared his life." said Maleficent.

"If we are to leave...where would we go? We have no Gummi Ship to take us anywhere at this current moment... How would we go anyway?" asked Riku.

"Well, you will get out of Twilight Town...THIS WAY!" Maleficent snapped her fingers, and both Riku and Donald vanished.

Back in the World that Never was...

"Hello Sora, Goofy." said Roxas.

"ORGANIZATION XIII!" hollered Goofy.

"..Roxas?" Sora was confused. He thought Roxas had disappeared because he was Sora's nobody.

"We have your king here. We will let him go freely. We just needed to have a discussion with him about the origins of this Organization." said Roxas.

"Don't believe anything he says!" King Mickey came running out of the cell room.

"Your majesty!" Sora and Goofy said at the same time.

"No time for formalities. Roxas, about your story... I see that Organization XIII is trying to fight for a good cause, without Xemnas, I now see that. But because your experimenting with hearts, that is strictly forbidden. That is why I am forced to do this."

King Mickey summoned his Keyblade, and held it out. White aura emitted from it, and a keylock appeared around Roxas' chest area.

"Wh-what have you done?!" Roxas wondered.

"I have locked your heart area, Roxas. Now that it is locked, it cannot be unlocked, unless by the same keyblade of which locked it..mine, the keyblade of the king...the only keyblade able to lock the heart area. This means you will always be a nobody. You can never receive a heart. You can never become whole. This means fighting for Organization XIII now...well...its irrelevant. Your cause is lost. Give up, Roxas." said King Mickey. Roxas could not be angry, for he had no heart.

Instead of attacking the king in vengeance, he held out his hand, and thought long and hard. His hand flashed white, and the Keyblade of the King appeared in his hand.

"What?!" Sora looked in disbelief.

Roxas unlocked his heart, and gave the King's Keyblade back.

"Your majesty, I hope you didn't think I would go down that easily. See...that is one ability I posess that didn't come from Sora. I can steal keyblades if I wish to do so. I don't do it very often...why should I? but in cases like this, I have to. You need to understand. I am not against you. To prove this, I have ordered Organization XIII and my armies of Nobodies not to attack any of the worlds, or you and your friends. They are actually protecting the worlds from the heartless.. if that can't prove my loyalty, my willingness for an alliance, I don't know what will. If you help us, we can help you." said Roxas.

Sora summoned the kingdom key and was prepared to fight.

"Sora..not now. Lets go." said King Mickey.

"B-but, your majesty!" hollered Sora.

"Goofy. Sora. We must go to the Gummi Ship." said King Mickey.

so the Three transported to the Highwind 2.

"Your majesty...do you actually believe him?" asked Goofy.

"I don't know, Goofy. I need to think long and hard about this... the Organization..they are very manipulative...but maybe everything I ever thought of them has been a lie."


	6. Chapter 4: Siege of Disney Castle

Chapter 4: The siege of Disney Castle

"So, where to next, your majesty?" asked Cid Highwind.

"Well, Cid, I think we better plot a course for Disney Castle. The organization apparently stole my Gummi Ship. I need a new one. So lets go to Disney Castle." ordered the King.

As Cid prepared for Disney Castle, Goofy and Sora sat back to relax.

"Finally, we can get some rest." said Sora.

"Yep!" exclaimed Goofy, plopping down in a Gummi seat.

"OH!" Goofy hollered in panic. "YOUR MAJESTY!" The king came running towards Goofy.

"What? What?" he asked in panic.

"Riku and Donald are in Twilight Town. The world was being invaded by Maleficent. We don't know what has happened." reported Goofy.

"Well, trust me, that is the least of our concerns. I know your worried, but Donald and Riku can usually take care of themselves just fine. Once I get a new Gummi Flag ship, I will gather a fleet of several hundred of my best Gummi Ships and we will liberate Twilight Town."

Sora and Goofy agreed, rather reluctantly, and the Gummi Ship continued towards the Kingdom of Disney.

Meanwhile, in Twilight Town...

"Maleficent...You will pay for this...Maybe not by my hand, but you will pay.. Many innocent lives taken...all for the sake of collecting hearts...pathetic." said Yen Sid to Maleficent.

"Look at you, Yen Sid. You are a pathetic disgrace. Your attempt at protecting Twilight Town have failed. You might as well give up your pathetic life to the power of Kingdom Hearts!" said Maleficent.

Maleficent raised up her staff in the air, aiming it at Yen Sid. She shot a ball of green fire at him, preparing to turn him into a heartless, but it bounced off of him like it was nothing.

"I may be near my death, but my will is too strong to become a heartless!" he bellowed, and then he raised up his hand quickly and then vanished.

"Hmm...coward. Oh well, it will be easier for me to turn Twilight Town to darkness this way." Maleficent muttered to herself. She cackled with laughter as she used her dark magic to make Master Yen Sid's tower into a tower of darkness, for herself.

Now, back in the Highwind 2...

"How long until Disney Castle?" asked Sora, impatiently.

"You gotta wait, Sora." said the King.

Sora rolled his eyes and continued to tap his feet. Suddenly, a puff of smoke enveloped the ship.

"What in the ? I cant see a thing!" exclaimed Cid.

The smoke cleared, and Master Yen Sid appeared.

"Master Yen Sid!" exclaimed Goofy, "You're alright! Ahyuck!"

"Yes, Goofy, I am alright, but Twilight Town is not. Maleficent has sucessfully seized my tower, and is planning to turn Twilight Town into a world of darkness. She banished Riku and Donald to a far off world called Toy World. There is no need to worry. It is a completely heartless free world. I just do not know if they will be able to escape. I have vanished to Traverse Town for now, to plan a counter attack." said Yen Sid.

"Master Yen Sid" stated the King, "I know Twilight Town is in danger, but I must get to Disney Castle. I am in need of a new Gummi Flag ship, and I'm sure these two are quite hungry. I am concerned about Riku and Donald, but if it has no heartless, we have nothing to worry about, right?"

Yen Sid replied "Not exactly. The toy world is not yet discovered by heartless. Maleficent knows of it, but has not invaded because she sees no benefit in turning it to darkness. That, however, is not what I am here for. I am actually here to warn you about your destination, the Kingdom of Disney. As we speak, thousands of ships, and hundreds of thousands of Nobodies are attacking Disney Castle. The invasion is being directed by three Organization members: Axel, Lexaeus, and Roxas, their leader. Lexaeus is directing the ground invasion, Axel is leading the blockade in the skies, and Roxas is directing the strategy of the attack. I am not yet aware of their objective...but I feel it is quite obvious. It is the heart of the Kingdom."

King Mickey then said "Ah, I see. Atleast now I know. The organization is our enemy. Roxas captured me, and tried to play mind games. Atleast now I know what the truth is. Sora and Goofy, I need you two to go to Radiant Garden. Get support from Leon. I will land in the castle, and rally my Royal Guard to fight together.

"But, your majesty..." said Goofy, "How about I rally the Royal Guard, and you help Sora gather support from Leon? You'd be put in too much danger being in the heart of the fighting.."

King Mickey gave Goofy a harsh look, then looked to Sora, who nodded in agreement to Goofy. King Mickey then put his head down. He wanted to rally his troops, but he knew it would be in the Kingdom's best interest if he helped to rally support from Radiant Garden.

"All right.." agreed King Mickey finally.

"Good! Now Cid, just transport me down to the castle, and I'll rally the Royal Guard. You can count on me your majesty!" exclaimed Goofy with an encouraging smile. Then, when everyone said their goodbyes, Goofy transported down to the heart of the fighting.

"Well, Sora, that leaves me and you." said the King.

"Well, your majesty...I was thinking.. maybe I should go to Toy World. I think if we rescued Donald and Riku, then they could definitley help us in this battle." suggested Sora.

"Well... I wouldn't mind knowing how their doing.. and I do worry when friends are gone...Why not?" said the King.

"Cid, can you be sure to plot a course for this new world 'toy land' once you drop me off at Radiant Garden?"

"Okay then, your majesty." said Cid. "We're nearing Radiant Garden now your majesty." said Cid once again.

"Good." said the King, "Now Sora, Master Yen Sid told us, as you know, that Toy World has not been invaded by the heartless, but Maleficent is aware of this world. Keep alert at all times. I'll see you later, on the battlefront." and with that, King Mickey transported to Radiant Garden.

"Yeah." said Sora. Sora sat back to relax, and maybe get some sleep while awaiting Toy World.

Meanwhile, in the Kingdom of Disney...

"Royal Guard! Come with me! We gotta retaliate against the attackers and drive em outta here! This is OUR home! Now lets drive those Nobodies outta here!" Shouted Goofy, trying to motivate his Royal Guard troops.

When Goofy started to charge, so did his Royal Guard. He was able to gather five thousand strong, but until there was some support in the skies, this was not going to be an easy battle. The Royal Guard and Goofy stepped foot outside the castle, and began the fighting.

Nobodies were everywhere. the thousands of Nobodies and thousands of Royal guard were fighting against each other while the Ships in the sky bombarded Disney Castle, which for the moment, was protected by a great barrier set by the Cornerstone of Light. However, the barrier was quickly depleting.

Goofy hit hard strikes with his shield, killing many Nobodies. He was flashing back to the battle for Destiny Islands, which had been fought only a month ago. "Keep fighting Goofy! This is my home world, Destiny Islands, just as Disney Castle is yours! We must keep fighting!" The only difference now though, was that a battle was being fought on Goofy's home front. Goofy continued to fight. He was so determined to save the Kingdom of Disney, that he never felt tired, even for a moment. He used his tornado technique, and killed fifty nobodies around him. Goofy looked around. His Royal Guard was getting killed by the hundreds. There were too many Nobodies. Goofy suddenly heard a very loud type of clanging noise, and then he saw ten of his Royal Guard all fly fifty feet into the air. Walking through the path of dead bodies was Lexaeus, walking towards Goofy.

"You must be Goofy. Prepare to die." said Lexaeus

"Gwarsh! You must be the one whos leadin' the ground attack! I'm not gonna die, you are!" said Goofy.

Lexaeus jump dashed towards Goofy, but Goofy held up his shield, and gave him a hard hit, knocking Lexaeus to the ground. Lexaeus quickly regained his balance and swung his large Tomahawk at Goofy. Lexaeus' strength was superior to Goofy, so Goofy was knocked to the ground easily. Lexaeus walked towards him, to finish him off, but Goofy got up in time to step backward. Goofy gave Lexaeus another hit with his shield, right in the head, giving Lexaeus a nasty Concussion. He didn't even flinch though. He got up, with a very angry expression on his face, and held his large Tomahawk in the air, and jumped in the air several feet, and then body slammed down, knocking Goofy off his feet, which was an easy task nonetheless. However, Lexaeus had gone to the ground too, after using all his weight to knock down Goofy. He quickly regained his balance though, but so did Goofy.

"You should give up, Goofy. Whether you defeat me or not, you are outnumbered. You will be defeated in the end." said Lexaeus.

"You may have more numbers, but you don't have the courage and bravery we do! We will defeat you!" said Goofy bravely.

Lexaeus said nothing, he just took out his Tomahawk and dashed at Goofy.

Meanwhile, in Radiant Garden...

"Your Majesty! Back so soon?" asked Leon.

"Yes, Leon. the Kingdom of Disney is under attack by Organization XIII. I came here to ask you for support. Goofy is currently in the Kingdom, fighting off the Nobodies. I hope you can support us, Leon." said the King.

"Well, I have recruited a total of about three thousand SeeD members... but I need defenses at Radiant Garden. I can probably give you 1,000 of my SeeD soldiers to asisst you in this battle. I can't believe the Kingdom is under attack though..." said Leon.

"I couldn't believe it either Leon, but then I saw the thousands of Ships blockading my world.. but that will change soon enough. I will take my Gummi Fleet and finish this." said King Mickey. And with that, the King vanished.

"I guess I need to get soldiers to the kingdom of Disney.." thought Leon, and with that he walked off to rally SeeD.

Now, in Toy World...

"Riku! Donald!" Shouted Sora, "Where are you guys?!"

"Sora?!" Donald shouted, surprised.

"Donald! Wheres Riku?" asked Sora.

"Up there, talking to Buzz Lightyear." said Donald

"Buzz...Light...year..?" Sora was confused

"Yeah, from what we get hes from another world too, he says he crashed here, but I've never seen a ship like the one he has." said Donald

"Well, I need to go get Riku, then we leave. Have you seen any sign of Heartless or Nobodies here?" asked Sora.

"Not yet." answered Donald.

"Good. I'll be right back." said Sora

Sora went up to what looked like a gigantic bed. "Who...or what...is living here?!" he wondered. He jumped up on the giant bed to see Riku, talking to some weird looking guy with green and white space suit, with buttons across his chest.

"So...Buzz..What was the name of the world you came from? Do you know how to get out of here?" asked Riku.

"I am a space ranger from the gamma quadrant! I would be able to get off this planet in an instant...if my ship hadn't been destroyed..." exclaimed Buzz, rather disappointed.

"Riku!" hollered Sora across the Bed.

"Sora?!" Riku was very happy to see his friend was here.

"Come on! Disney Castle is under attack! You and Donald need to come with me!" exclaimed Sora.

Riku quickly waved goodbye to Buzz and ran over to Sora. "Well, it shouldn't be too hard to get off this world now that your here. I haven't seen any Nobodies or heartless..but we need to get to Disney Castle." said Riku.

Sora agreed, and they met Donald soon enough. The three quickly transported to the Highwind 2.

"Hi, fellas." King Mickey was on the Gummi Ship. "Your Majesty!" exclaimed Donald and Sora, who quickly knelt down in respect. "I got Leon to help us, but we gotta get to Disney Castle and help Goofy, and protect the Kingdom of Disney!" said King Mickey. "Oh...and I forgot...look out the window."

Sora looked out the window of the Gummi Ship to see thousands of Gummi Ships, as powerful as the Highwind 2. "Well, this is gonna help a lot." said Sora.

"It sure will!" said King Mickey. "Cid. To Disney Castle! Lets end this battle!"

The Highwind 2, along with the rest of the fleet, dashed at high speed to Disney Castle

Meanwhile, in Disney Castle...

"Roxas, sir. There are reports of a large Gummi Fleet approaching Disney Castle." said a random Dusk to Roxas.

"How far away?" asked Roxas

"They will probably be here in another half hour." answered the Dusk.

"Axel." beckoned Roxas

"What? I'm a little too busy to be taking orders from you, Roxas. Oh, yeah...your the 'leader' now..." said Axel.

"A large Gummi Fleet is approaching Disney Castle. It is probably the King's counter attack. How is our situation in the skies?" asked Roxas.

"Oh, its perfect. We haven't lost a ship yet...but then again we didn't have a Gummi fleet to oppose us either.. What do you want me to do?" asked Axel.

"I am going to transport down to Disney Castle, as long as you can handle the situation that is coming. I need you to fly out, with our Fleet, to oppose the King's Gummi ships. I will go to the ground and find Lexaeus. He and I will sneak into the Hall of the Cornerstone of light, and destroy the Cornerstone. That is the only thing stalling the destruction of the castle."

"Yeah, I can probably handle everything up here. You guys go and finish what remains down there." said Axel.

Roxas transported down to the Castle. Axel prepared for the battle to come.

Back to the Highwind 2...

"Your majesty... I think they must of been expectin' us." said Cid.

"Why, Cid?" asked the King

"Take a look for yerselves..."

Donald, Riku, Sora, and the King looked out the window. Thousands of Organization war ships blockaded Disney Kingdom, kind of like a wall blocking the path. "Well, it isn't anything we haven't done before! Cid, sound the charge for the attack!" ordered King Mickey.

A horn sounded from the Gummi Ship, and the other Gummi ships flew in to attack. The Highwind 2 was already being fired upon, but had shields strong enough to avoid anything serious.

"Look! The Organization's flag ship!" exclaimed Donald.

"I'm afraid this ship doesn't have the power to face up to a flag ship, should we send in support, your majesty?" asked Cid

"Send out the order for all Juggernaut class Gummi Ships to attack the flag ship. Order Firebird class Gummi Ships to support the Juggernauts." ordered King Mickey.

Cid did so, and the Organization flag ship was being Bombarded, but so was the Highwind 2.

"I guess they figured out your here, your majesty." said Cid.

"Just avoid attacks and fire as much as possible." ordered King Mickey.

The Gummi Ships were superior compared to the Organization War ships. The power, and the advantage the Gummi Pilots had over the Organization made this way too easy. The Organization war ships were being wittled away, quickly and easily. The flag ship, and several hundred war ships, still remained.

"Open communications with the flag ship." ordered King Mickey.

Cid did so.

"Ah, your majesty.. impressive. You live up to my expectations as King. You are a great leader, and a great warrior. That will not stop the inevitable, however. I'll allow you to enter Disney Castle on the condition you halt all fire towards Me, and my war ships." said Axel through the communication panel.

"Make the order, Cid." ordered the King.

"Good, Good." said Axel, "You can enter...although your a tad late. You see, our objective has been completed. We were going to withdraw nonetheless."

"What do you mean? What was your objective?" asked King Mickey.

Axel chuckled. "You'll see...soon enough.." He continued laughing, almost going into hysterics, as the flag ship, and what was left of the organization fleet sped off into the distance.

"We need about five hundred ships atleast to go after that fleet." said King Mickey.

"I have a bad feeling about this...what have they done?" wondered Sora

"Well, only way we can find out is to go into the Kingdom." said Donald.

so the Gummi Ship slowly sped into the world. Sora and Donald gasped, and King Mickey put a hand over his mouth.

"I cannot believe this...How could this of happened?!" asked Riku, horrified.

Disney Castle, laid in Ruins, was crumbled to the ground. The four could see Queen Minnie, Daisy, and Goofy investigating the ruins. There were many Royal Guard too, in formation.

Cid landed the Gummi Ship on an open spot a few yards away from the castle. Riku, Donald, King Mickey, and Sora got out of the ship.

"I cannot believe the Organization did this..." said Sora in disbelief.

"I know, Sora. I can't either. They are our enemies. We should have known." Said the King.

"Hey guys!" Goofy hollered.

"Goofy! What happened? How did they destroy Disney Castle?" asked Donald.

"I was fightin' the one leadin the ground attack, then all of a sudden Roxas came and they ran away. I had to fight my way to follow em and then I saw them go into the Castle. I ordered all Royal Guard to protect the Throne at all costs but we got there too late... They stole the Cornerstone, leavin the castle open for attack, and it was, very fast." said Goofy.

"They stole the Cornerstone?!" asked King Mickey, surprised.

"Yep. Said they needed it to complete some kinda ritual.." answered Goofy.

"Well, this could be good if we're able to get it back... I thought they might of planned to destroy the cornerstone...If we could get it back, then we could restore the Castle!" exclaimed King Mickey.

"Ahyuck! Lets go to the World that never Was and get the Cornerstone!" Said Goofy, more than ready to board the Gummi Ship.

"Goofy, we gotta plan it out first.." said King Mickey, "I sent five hundred Gummi Ships after the remaining Organization Fleet.. We need to prepare the Royal Guard, the Royal Court Magicians, and SeeD, who was a little late on arrival, but could definitley asisst us in the battle to come."

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku boarded the Highwind 2. "Sora!" beckoned the King.

"Yes, your majesty?" answered Sora.

"I would like you to come with me. The Gummi Hangar was kept intact, as it was underground. My new flag ship, The Enforcer is ready to fly at anytime. I want you to come with me, to take back the Cornerstone ourselves!"

"I would definitley like to come with you, Your Majesty...but why me?" asked Sora.

"Well, because your the chosen wielder of the keyblade, Sora! Also, your Nobody, Roxas, stole the Cornerstone, or that is what I gathered from Goofy's story. You can be the one to take it back from him." said King Mickey.

Sora went up to his friends in the Highwind 2. "Well, I guess this is goodbye again guys, until we meet on the battlefield. I'm going with King Mickey to go on an undercover mission to take back the Cornerstone. Maybe we can find out more about Kairi's disappearance while we're there. I've been so busy I haven't had time to think about her, but I am worried." said Sora sadly.

All three of Sora's friends bid him farewell, and he went off to the Gummi Hangar, to prepare to board the great flag ship, the Enforcer.


	7. Chapter 5: Vengeance

Chapter 5: Vengeance

"Finally..the Cornerstone of Light. This should help our cause quite considerably." said Roxas.

"Uhh...yeah...What do you want me to do with it?" asked Axel.

"Take it to the edge of the castle, where Kingdom Hearts awaits. I will be there soon enough, but I expect the King's Gummi fleet to be here at any time, to counterattack. I need you, Demyx, Lakane, and Xasten to protect the Cornerstone. Lixedo, Lexaeus, and I will direct the defenses of the castle. Our objective will fail if the Cornerstone is stolen. Do not allow for it to be stolen, Axel." explained Roxas.

"Oh, trust me, I wont." said Axel, and walked off, wheeling the cornerstone on a pallet.

Now, on the Enforcer

"This Gummi ship is HUGE!" exclaimed Sora.

"Yep! It sure is. No time to check it out though, Sora. We're just a few minutes away from the Castle that Never Was." said King Mickey

The pilot of the Enforcer shouted through the intercom "Knights! By the order of His Majesty, King Mickey, report to battle stations!"

Soon, some where around two hundred Royal Guard knights reported to the Command Bridge, in formation.

"Hi, loyal Knights," began King Mickey, "You all whitnessed a horrible tragedy today. Disney Castle was crumbled to the ground, by Organization XIII. They stole the Cornerstone, crushing all hopes of restoring the Castle to its original state. We now march, to avenge our dead friends! Not only will we take back the Cornerstone, but we will crush THEIR castle to the ground! Lets go!"

The Enforcer along with the thousands of other Gummi Ships, entered the World that Never was. Soon Thousands of Royal Guard and Hundreds of Royal Court Magicians flooded the castle walls.

"Have all Juggernaut Class focus firepower on opening an entrance to the castle. Order the Fire bird Class Gummi Ships to defend the Juggernauts. And as for the Enforcer, Focus firepower on the castle entrance whenever possible, but defend yourself too." ordered the King.

The pilot nodded, then transported Sora and the King down to the fray.

So far, the battle was going well for the light. There were very few casualties, and the enemy was not very well organized. The only problem was, that the castle defenses were far too strong to open an entrance into the castle. The juggernaut class Gummi Ships, arguably the most powerful bombing vessels in the universe, could not open an entrance. The Enforcer, however, was helping out quite considerably when it wasn't being bombarded by Organization war vessels. Anytime it went to take a hit at the castle, it would slowly but surely blow off huge chunks from the castle.

The light was outnumbered, but due to the courage of their hearts, they were winning the battle. Each man was fighting ten nobodies at a time, but most were able to handle the pressure.

Sora had ten nobodies closing in on him, so he jumped in the air, and jumped behind them. They were wondering where he had went, and when they turned around, it was too late. He sliced them apart within seconds.

Goofy was surrounded, and was so crowded by nobodies that he had a hard time hitting them all with his shield. He used his Whrili-Goof technique, and wiped out close to all in the area he was in.

Donald found himself to be in quite a dilemma. He had no magic left to cast another spell. He was surrounded by Nobodies. As he prepared to die, King Mickey flew through the air, gave him an Ether, and fended off all Nobodies in the area.

Riku was easily killing all Nobodies around him, but then again, he had support from the Royal Guard, so it came quite easy. As he was slashing and hacking, however, what looked like a worthy opponent entered the field. A huge Nobody. He killed dozens of Royal Guard and Wizards with his gigantic hand, and slowly worked his way to Riku. Riku ran between his legs, jumped on his back, and then to his head. He took his soul eater and plunged it downward, killing the Nobody with ease.

The Firebird class Gummi ships were focusing defenses mostly on the Enforcer as it was the only Gummi ship capable of destroying the Castle's walls. Finally, it shot a laser ray at the base of the castle, and a section of the wall crumbled down.

"Armies! Move into the castle!" bellowed King Mickey.

Quickly, the armies of light moved into the castle, where a second line of Defense had been organized by Organization XIII.

"Sora! Over here!" hollered the King, who found an alternate route.

Sora followed the King, and both quickly got away from the raging battle. "Ok, Sora, me and you gotta find the Cornerstone." said the King. "I'm not really sure of where it could be because I don't know what the Organization wants it for, but we gotta find it. Lets split up. I'll look on one half of the Castle, you look on the other."

Sora agreed, and both split up.

Sora remembered the last time he had been in this castle. He and Riku had killed Xemnas and ended Organization XIII, or so he had thought. Now Organization XIII was strong again.

Sora was walking, cautiously, exploring the castle, looking for any clues to the Cornerstone's whereabouts, when suddenly, he saw an Organization member off in the distance, hood up, so he couldn't see who it was. Sora ran towards him. "Who are you?! Show yourself!" Sora yelled.

"You must be Sora. Roxas told me about you. Your looking for the Cornerstone, correct?" asked the figure.

"Yes, I am. Now take me to it, NOW!" commanded Sora.

"Calm down, buddy. I'll take you to the Cornerstone." said the figure.

"Just like that? I don't believe you!" said Sora.

"Thats your choice. Actually..A good one. I am growing impatient with you. Roxas said to help you, but I feel like you don't deserve my asisstance. You would be better off dead." The figure took out two Long swords, slightly shorter than the blade of Sephiroth.

He lunged swiftly at Sora, not giving Sora anytime to react. Sora was quickly knocked to the ground, but was able to avoid strikes from the two long swords. He regained his footing as soon as possible. He summoned the Kingdom Key, and counterattacked, but the figure quickly avoided any physical contact from Sora, and dodged all attacks. The figure then twirled his two swords at horendous speeds, and struck Sora with several slashes. When Sora was down, he took one Sword and stabbed Sora straight in the heart.

"Wow, this Organization thing comes way too easy." muttered the figure. "Names Lixedo. Your on your own now, buddy. Have fun trying to survive." the figure cackled in laughter as he walked off, leaving Sora to his doom.

Sora felt in so much pain, that he was hoping to die quickly. He knew he could spare himself a painful death by getting it over with. He picked up his Kingdom Key with what bit of strength remained, and prepared to end his own life, when suddenly the Kingdom Key vanished.

"I cannot allow you to do that, Sora." Roxas walked up to him. "You see, I did not want to tell you this, but for my safety, and your own, I suppose, it is best that I do so. We are bound to each other. If you die, I disappear, if I die, you don't necessarily disappear...you just turn into a heartless. Your heart depends on me, Sora. My existence depends on your life." said Roxas. He suddenly held his hand up in the air and cast a healing spell on Sora, recovering all of his wounds.

"In case you didn't notice, theres a reason I don't send my Organization members out after you for good reason. Lixedo was not following his orders...and I will see to it that he receives a punishment. He is far too valuable to terminate, though. I will have to teach him obedience." Before Sora could say a word, Roxas opened a dark portal, and he was gone.

"Sora! What are you doing lying around? I've found the Cornerstone! Come on!" King Mickey came running down the hallway.

"Your majesty...I just fought a new organization member...Lixedo...he almost killed me..but then--" Sora was interrupted when the King motioned that they had to get going.

"You can explain AFTER we've retrieved the Cornerstone, Sora!"

Sora gave up and followed the King. They went up a set of stairs, and soon were in a familiar setting. A door, leading to Kingdom Hearts, with Axel, Demyx, and two other unfamiliar organization members stood, guarding it.

"Okay, Sora. This could be tough, but We gotta do it! We gotta work together to fight them off. I will focus on Axel, and that girl with no weapon...shes probably tougher than she looks, but that just leaves you to deal with Demyx, and the guy with the huge sword. Demyx isn't tough, so I'd just fight him off and focus on that guy with the huge sword." said the King.

Without even thinking, the two mindlessly charged out to meet the four Organization members.

Demyx quickly took out his Sitar, and played it mindlessly, sending tons of musical notes, which Sora fended off easily, and then knocked Demyx's Sitar out of his clutches, leaving him useless. Demyx started to mindlessly slap Sora in the face, in which Sora took his Keyblade and struck Demyx.

Demyx cried and ran off shouting "ROXAAASSS!!"

Sora then looked to the real challenge. "Fool.." muttered the man, referring to Demyx. "I will not let you win so easily!"

The man dashed forward at Sora, with his massive power, easily shooting Sora back several feet. Sora, astonished by this man's brute strength, got up, and dashed forward, using as much speed as possible, to avert any swings from the man's massive Broadsword, but as he went to strike the man, Sora could not believe the reflexes. The man held out his blade, and blocked Sora's attack.

Meanwhile, King Mickey was having his own challenge. Axel had surrounded the King in flames, burning him anytmie he moved. The woman also proved a worthy adversary. She had great magic skills, and was taunting the King with them. The king quickly raised up his hand, and shattered Axel's fire barricade. He then struck the woman, and drained all her magic with a spell of his own. The King then struck at Axel, who wasn't expecting anything, and was quickly knocked to the ground.

While he still had time, the King quickly went over to help Sora, who he saw was having a hard time with this man. The man was quite considerably strong. He was about 6 feet tall, with very broad shoulders. He had Jetblack hair, and a thin, Narrow nose. He didn't have much excess weight, but was made mostly of muscle, weighing about 230 pounds.

The king jump dashed at the man, but the man reacted quickly, and struck a blow on King Mickey, sending the tiny little King flying, and knocking him unconcious.

"Your gonna pay for that!" hollered Sora.

"And how do you think one, unworthy, such as you, would harm me?" asked the man, chuckling to himself.

Sora jumped in the air, and created a huge ball of shield, enveloping him, the shield blasted outward, blasting the Man back several feet. He quickly regained footing to see Sora was now wielding two keyblades: The Kingdom Key and the Fenrir.

Sora dashed towards the man with all his speed and strength, knocking him to the ground. "This is for the king!" bellowed Sora, and then took Fenrir and lunged the Keyblade into the heart of the man. "...Xasten...my name...its...Xasten...Don't you forget..." and with that, Xasten's body turned to shards of darkness, floating into the air.

Sora quickly ran over to the King, who had been knocked unconcious by the power of Xasten.

"Your majesty! Are you alright?" asked Sora.

The king got up on his feet, kind of unbalanced at first, but then coming to his senses rather quickly.

"I'm alright Sora...just got knocked to the ground is all..While these two are still knocked out we better take the Cornerstone and get it out of here." said the King.

Sora agreed, and helped wheelng the Cornerstone out. The two eventually got to the secret route they had come through before, to see the battle was still Raging.

"Ok, Sora, we gotta protect the Cornerstone at all costs! I'll rally as many Royal Guard to protect it as possible, and then we just need to await the Enforcer to come and retrieve the Cornerstone, which should be rather quickly from the time we get out there. "

Sora stood in front of the Cornerstone, while King Mickey stood in back of it, for protection. They began safely wheeling the Cornerstone out into the raging battle.

"Royal guard!" Bellowed the King, "Protect the Cornerstone at all costs! Await extraction while doing so!"

Soon, hundreds of Royal Guard rallied around the Cornerstone, keeping any Nobodies from getting past the barricade. Included in this barricade was Goofy, and Riku. Both were fighting side by side, tearing apart the nobodies all at once.

Soon, the Enforcer came and transported the Cornerstone to the holding room.

"Gummi Ships!" shouted the pilot of the Enforcer through the intercom, "Extract all Royal Guard, and Royal court magicians! Prepare to leave the battlefront!"

Soon, Sora and the King saw all the armies of light vanishing, to their Gummi Ships. Sora and the King were also soon transported.

"Ok, Sora, now as promised, the finishing show." said the King.

The cornerstone shined brightly, making the interior and exterior of the Enforcer glow immensely. Soon a ray of enormous light shot down at the Castle that never was, causing a huge explosion. Sora looked out the window to see the Castle crumbling to the ground.

"Looks like two objectives were achieved this day." said the King.

"I wonder where the Organization will go without any headquarters?" asked Sora happily.

"Not too far." answered the King with a grin.

Now, Over in the World that never was...

The ruins of the castle covered the whole world, making it almost unlivable. In the deepest of the Ruins, a hand reached through the Ruins.

"Wow...this...is unbelievable.." exclaimed Roxas. He then held up his hand and eleven dark portals opened, giving all Organization members passage.

"Wow, that was quite the counter attack." stated Axel.

"Lixedo." beckoned Roxas.

"Yes, Roxas?" answered Lixedo.

"You disobeyed me today. You were suppost to lead Sora to the Cornerstone of Light, and force him to watch the complete revival of Kingdom Hearts. Instead, you nearly killed him. Had you killed him, my ...existence...if I dare say...would have ended, thus ending any chances of the Organization being revived. Do not let it happen again. When given an order, you are expected to obey it. Next time this happens, I will be forced to turn you into a dusk, regardless of your master swordsmenship skills."

"With all due respect, Roxas, Sora considers us an enemy. He would of attacked me if I hadn't attacked him. How do you expect to keep this going? He will keep attacking us, and eventually you, or he, will end up dead, ending either your existence, or his life as a normal human." argued Lixedo.

"That is irrelevant. You were suppost to follow my orders. Disobey again, and you will be turned into a Dusk. Understood?" asked Roxas.

"Yes, Roxas." replied Lixedo.

"Now, as you all can see, our Castle is in ruins. We are currently too vulnerable to all be in one spot. Of course, you all must be thinking of one place we can go...Castle Oblivion. Four of us will go there. I will choose who. Saix. I want you and Vintine to take an army of Nobodies to protect the entrance to Castle Oblivion. I doubt we have to worry about intrusion for now, but its best we protect the castle for precautionary measures. I want you, Senten, to go with Marluxia, with an army of Nobodies, and protect the interior of Castle Oblivion, as a second line of defense. We will all eventually reunite again at Castle Oblivion, but for now, we all must do what we can to recover from this attack. I would like for Lakane and Lixedo to come with me, to Disney Castle. We will come in peace. I need you to manipulate the beliefs of the King, Lakane, so we can stall some time for the objective at hand. Lixedo. You are an excellent swordsmen. I would like you to act as a body guard for me, because I don't know if we need to worry about being attacked."

Roxas paused for a moment, to take a breath. He had been talking for quite a while, but then continued.

"I want Demyx and Luxord to go and track Sora and friends. We need you two to make them believe that Organization XIII has no intentions of harming them. Axel, and Lexaeus. I need you two to liberate Twilight Town, to further convince the King of our 'loyalty'...Who knows, maybe in the end of all this, we will be allies, but right now, no. Now...Wheres Xasten?" Roxas had just noticed that the forgotten warrior had been forgotten once more.

"Well, he got in a fight with Sora and as im sure you can guess, Sora won. Alls he did was vanish into Shards of Darkness though." Exclaimed Axel.

"Ah. Hopefully he has the strength to return to us. That is going to make Zexion's task a tad more difficult, but I think he can do it. I need you, Zexion, to go to Radiant Garden. I guess Sora, Goofy, and Donald went to Ansems computer one day, and a world was in the computer. This is signficant because Ansem's computer controls the world of Radiant Garden. If you can find a way, destroy Radiant Garden. Yes, your the only one today who is not going to be backstabbing. Your going to be nice and straight forward with our enemies...if they ever figure out who got into the computer. Anyway, that is all of your assignments. When finished, report to Castle Oblivion, and we will prepare to complete our objective."

All the members of the Organization opened Dark portals, and stepped through them, to get to their assigned destinations. As Roxas went to step into his, it vanished, and he couldn't open up another one. He looked behind him in confusion to see a rather familiar face dashing down from a building higher up then Roxas.

"What the?! Its YOU! How is this possible?!" Roxas took out Oblivion and Oathkeeper keyblades and prepared to fight.


	8. Chapter 6: Return to Balamb Garden

Chapter 6: Return to Balamb Garden

The man dashed at Roxas with his lightsaber weapons, but Roxas quickly gave an upward strike and sent the man flying in the air.

"Xemnas! How did you return?!" Roxas wondered in disbelief.

"I came back from my will to have a heart. You, Roxas, have taken my Organization from me, and for that, you will die."

With that, Xemnas held his lightsabers in the air, jumped in the air, and bodyslammed Roxas to the ground.

Roxas quickly regained footing and held Oblivion in the air. A large beam of light came down from the sky, injuring Xemnas badly.

"Xemnas, you may as well give up. Even if you manage to defeat me, I have killed all members loyal to you that were in the Organization. You have no one by your side that is going to help you." said Roxas, attempting to convince Xemnas to surrender.

Xemnas replied "They don't have to be loyal to me! I can and will use force if needed."

Roxas rolled his eyes. He knew that just Lixedo and Vintine alone could crush Xemnas. Roxas simply ignored the foolish comment, and opened up a dark portal which was now reacessible.

"This isn't over Xemnas. I will eventually kill you, but for now, You are the least of many concerns. Bye." and with that, he stepped through his dark portal.

Xemnas didn't even flinch after hearing Roxas' statement. He went to open a portal, and stepped through.

Now, over at Disney Castle...

"Well this is good. The Cornerstone revived the castle. I gotta stay here for now, guys, to make sure order is restored. I want you guys to keep on exploring the worlds, killing any heartless, or nobodies you come in contact with." said the King.

"Yes, your majesty." said the four in unison.

The four started to walk down to the Gummi Hangar.

"Well, now that everythings settled down...where should we go next?" asked Riku to the group.

"Well, we were plannin on askin Yen Sid about that sorceress! Maybe we should just go to Balamb Garden and see whats changed!" suggested Goofy.

"Well, that would be a good idea...if we had asked Yen Sid about her!" hollered Donald at Goofy.

"Well, maybe we don't know much about how to defeat her...but we have grown stronger since that time. Lets just go and see whats happened at the least." suggested Sora.

The group agreed, and they entered the Highwind 2.

"Cid. Could you plot a course for Balamb Garden again?" Asked Sora.

"Sure can!" exclaimed Cid.

Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy sat back to relax. They hadn't had a moment of relaxation since the siege of Disney Castle began.

"I'm going to go and get some Ice cream. Anyone else want any?" asked Sora.

"I wouldn't mind some." said Riku.

"Me too!" said Donald.

"Me three!" said Goofy.

So Sora got up and went to the Sea Salt Ice Cream storage, and got four ice creams. He brought them back and gave them to his three friends.

"Thanks, Sora." said Goofy, who was the only one to actually thank him.

Donald and Riku sat their silently, licking off their ice cream slowly.

"Whats wrong with you two?" asked Sora curiously. Riku snapped out of it as if he hadn't heard a thing but Donald continued staring off into the distance of nothingness. Then finally, after about three minutes he figured out Sora had said something and snapped out of it.

"I just..have a lot on my mind..." said Riku. "I'm still wondering where Kairi went... The Organization, it seems, doesn't even give us a hint to her whereabouts."

Sora laid his head down, looking at the floor. He was worried about Kairi too. But he didn't have the time to worry about where she was. He had to save the universe yet again so that kept Kairi off his mind. But it was times like this, when he had a moment to himself, that he wondered where she was. The universe is a big place, so she could be anywhere.

"Hey guys, we're here. Looks like there in a pretty bad situation though...take a look."

Sora and the other three got up and looked out. The whole world was black, covered with heartless. The Gummi ship went in, slowly, when all of a sudden a large horde of heartless beamed out of Balamb Garden, like a ray of light, headed straight for the Gummi Ship.

The heartless covered the Gummi Ship, making it almost impossible for Cid Highwind to move the ship anywhere.

"What is this?! How did that many heartless land in this world?!" asked Sora in sudden panic.

"I don't know, but we're goin' down!" said Cid.

Then the Gummi Ship shut down, and went crashing down into the world of Balamb Garden.

The group soon found themselves in a familiar setting. Dollet.

"Well guys, I'm just a pilot. I'll try to get her fixed up while you guys do what you gotta do." said Cid.

The four agreed and went on to explore the world.

"Well, I sure remember this place. Only difference is no heartless, and no sorceress." said Donald.

"Well, gwarsh, now thats theres nothin in our way, lets check this place out!" exclaimed Goofy.

The four headed into the main town of Dollet. Many people filled the streets, with panicked looks on their faces, running from house to house. Sora saw one person, sitting still within the city. He walked up to the man.

"Um, sir, excuse me, but whats going on?" asked Sora, curiously.

"Well, ever since those things up in the sky filled the planet, everyones been worried sick, thinking the end has come...but the things haven't even come down to attack us or harm us at all, so I just don't care really." said the man.

Sora thanked the man and walked off to Donald, Riku, and Goofy.

"I guess that the heartless have blockaded the planet...for what reason is currently unknown..But they haven't harmed anyone on this world so thats good." Sora told the group.

"Well, how about we go and explore this world? So far we've only been to Dollet and that small town...Balamb." said Riku.

Everyone agreed, and they went to a rent a car building nearby.

"Um...just a question...who here can drive? cause I sure can't!" exclaimed Goofy in a worried voice.

"Well, you could hire a person to drive the car for you...but that will cost a little extra." said the car dealer.

So the four paid the munny, and got in the car.

"So, where to?" asked the car driver.

"Well, we haven't been in this area much before...where can we go?" asked Sora.

"Well..Theres the capital of Galbadia...Deling City..then theres Timber, which was conquered by the Galbadian Empire a few years ago. And of course theres Dollet, but your here already."

"Well..lets go to Deling City! That is the capital..." said Donald.

So the driver began to drive towards Deling City.

"Yeah...Deling is quite a city. Quite a big one. After the attack on Dollet a few weeks ago, the president of Galbadia had to act, so he joined forces with the Sorceress Edea, and shes expected to make a speech today about her plans for Galbadia.." said the Driver to the four.

"Sorceress...Edea? Is that the one we saw at Dollet?" whispered Sora to the group.

"I don't know, Sora. We'll find out when we get there." said Donald.

"Well, here we are." said the driver.

"That was fast!" exclaimed Goofy.

The four got out of the car to see the city of Deling. It was a large, glowing city. It looked as if many parade preparations filled the city streets, as if some big event was going to occur.

"Those are for the Sorceress, when she makes her speech tonight." said the Driver, "Anyway, I need to get back to Dollet. Enjoy Deling!" and with that, the Driver drove off.

The four began to walk and explore the city. There was nothing absolutely spectacular. They got to the market, when they saw something they didn't expect.

"Leon?!" they all shouted in unison.

Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy, all saw Leon running with five other people of which they did not recognize, save one.

"Selphie?" Sora and Riku were very confused. What was their childhood friend doing in a completely different world?

"Selphie! Leon!" shouted Sora. He ran up to them.

"Um...do I know you?" asked Selphie.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Leon.

"Leon...its me, Sora.." said Sora.

"Who the hell is Leon? My name is Squall Leonhart." said Squall.

"I am Selphie...but how do you know me?" asked Selphie

This is...weird. Sora though to himself.

"Nevermind, maybe I made a mistake." lied Sora.

"Oh...well...nice meeting you." said Selphie. Squall said nothing, and the other four followed Squall and Selphie.

"That was weird...its almost as if this is an alternate world..Selphie didn't even recognize me. Leon said his name is Squall...this is weird." said Sora to the group.

They watched as they saw three of the six of Leon's group go into an underground room.

"Shall we follow?" asked Riku.

"No. Its none of our business." said Sora, "So instead, lets follow the other three, the ones with Le--I mean Squall."

The four followed far behind, so as to not attract attention. They followed for quite some time and eventually came to a building that looked rather important. They followed Squall and his friends into the building where they saw an open hatch.

"Donald. Goofy. You two stay here and guard the area. Riku and I will go down and see whats down here." said Sora.

So Riku and Sora went down the hatch. As Sora entered, a Gunblade was quickly held to his neck.

"Its you...Why did you follow us?!" asked Squall in annoyance and surprise at the same time.

"I'm sorry...we mean no harm...its just...you look so much like a friend and--"

"I don't care! You had no reason to be following us! Get the hell out!" hollered Squall in anger.

"NO!" hollered Sora in rebellion. With that, RIku jumped out and summoned his Soul Eater, pointing it directly at Squall.

"Leon...I mean you no harm, but we're trying to help you..." before Riku could say anything else, everyone heard a sudden crashing noise, and then the platform they were on began to rise from the ground.

"Everyone DOWN! NOW!" commanded Squall, lowering his Gunblade.

Riku and Sora quickly lowered to the ground.

"Irvine..nows the time." said Squall to the Cowboy, with brown leather coat and pants on.

"Squall...I don't know...I don't know if I can do this." said Irvine.

"You need to, do it NOW!" commanded Squall.

"I can't God dammit!" hollered Irvine back.

"Okay...Irvine...this mission is riding on YOU. just relax. If you miss the shot, then I can take it from there. Just give it your best."

Irvine said nothing. He took the sniper gun from Squall's hands, aimed slowly, and fired at the Sorceress, of which Sora and Riku now recognized.

The shot came so fast and was dead accurate, but the Sorceress held out her hand, and the shot was blocked.

"Damn" said Irvine.

"It's okay, Irvine, I'll take it from here." Squall drew out his Gunblade, and jumped off the building.

"Go, follow him, Sora. I'll stay here and protect these two." said Riku.

Sora jumped off and followed Squall through the raging chaos that quickly erupted after the shot had been fired. There were monsters summoned by the Sorceress, Galbadian Soldiers were running around in chaos, and so were the citizens of Deling. Sora followed Squall through it all, and jumped on the back of the car that Squall soon jumped in. "What are you doing?! Go back and watch your own back!" ordered Squall.

"You need some kind of help!" exclaimed Sora.

The car then came to a stop, and Squall began climbing the large platform of which the Sorceress was on, only to find a familiar face. Seifer.

Squall took out his Gunblade and dashed at Seifer, who quickly took out his, and blocked Squall's strike. Squall raised up his hand and casted fire magic. Seifer responded by forming a fireball in his hands and shooting it at Squall, who seemed to not be harmed at all.

This is Squall's fight... Sora thought to himself as he watched.

Squall ignored the Fireball and charged at Seifer once more, this time strking a tough blow, sending Seifer to the ground...

"Sorceress Edea...I...I...I have failed you..." muttered Seifer.

Sora got up to participate against the Sorceress with Squall. He soon saw that Riku and Irvine weren't too far behind either, and got up on the platform, to come and help too.

"You fool.." muttered Edea. She held up her hand high in the air, striking lightning at Squall. Sora summoned the Kingdom Key and dashed at her, only to blown right back.

"You can't lay any physical blows on her, Sora." said Squall.

"Hey! you said my --nevermind, we got to fight her." so Sora used his best magic, Blizzaraga and casted it, actually causing harm to the Sorceress for once.

Sora then stood back as he saw Squall do something amazing. He held his hand in the air, and a large monster of fire came up from the ground. It dashed into the air and formed a huge fireball, that shot at Edea, enveloping her in flames. She still came out intact.

"Fools..." she muttered once again. She then cast Ultimara, enveloping everyone in darkness. The battle was over with pretty fast, and she came out on top.

With victory at hand, she had a silent, calm look on her face. She formed an icicle like she did with Sora in the battle of Dollet, and shot it at Squall, shooting him right in the shoulder blades. He had a surprised look on his face, and he then went falling to the ground.

She then looked to Sora and Riku. As she was going to finish them off, a black ray of light enveloped the area. Sora soon flashed back to the battle for Destiny Islands, where Kairi was taken by a black ray of light. This one looked exactly the same, but this time, it was taking Sora.

Sora was sucked up by the ray of light. He appeared in a familiar setting: the disney castle throne room.

"What the...?" wondered Sora. He took a look around and it was indeed the Disney Castle throne room.

"Sora!" King Mickey hollered.

"Your majesty...?" Sora was confused. Why did he end up in Disney Castle after the black ray of light sucked him up? He ran over to the King's throne, where the King was sitting.

"Your majesty...I was in the world of Balamb Garden, when a black ray of light enveloped me and I ended up here...how is that possible?" asked Sora.

"Well, Sora, it was me who summoned you here...with that very method that your talking about." said the King.

"What...? But that means...you know where Kairi is! Your majesty! I must know!" demanded Sora.

"You will soon enough, Sora, but right now, we need to discuss something extremely important." said the King firmly.

"Ok...can we get this over with though your majesty? I would really like to see Kairi. You don't know how much I've missed her." said Sora.

"I know, Sora, and trust me, she is just as anxious to see you, but we must discuss this first." said the King.

King Mickey whistled, and out came two men, much taller than King Mickey for sure.

"This is Astel and Restini." introduced the King.

Astel was slightly taller than Restini, probably 6'4 in height. He looked to be about forty years old. He wore a black cloak with a hood, of which he was not wearing. He had black facial hair, which was fading grey. He was a well built man about 210 pounds.

Restini was 6'2 in height. He looked younger than Astel and had dark blonde hair, rather short, with not even a sign of any facial hair. He was a twig compared to Astel, weighing only maybe 130 pounds.

"Hello Sora. It is nice to finally meet you. The king has told me much about the Chosen one." said Astel.

"Who..are you?" asked Sora in confusion.

King Mickey, Astel, and Restini held out their hands all at the same time, a white light flashed, and Astel wielded the almighty Fenrir keyblade, and Restini wielded the Heroes Crest. King Mickey, of course, wielded the Keyblade of the King.

"We, Sora, are the Order of the Keyblade." said Astel proudly. "I asked King Mickey to summon you here. The members of the order, including his majesty, are all sworn to secrecy, unless we have found a potential member of the order." he explained.

"But...why would you want...me?" asked Sora.

"You are the chosen one. Without you, the order could not be complete." said Restini."King Mickey, Astel, and I are the leaders of the Order, and the ones who decide who joins. We need you as a member, Sora. It is your destiny to join."

"Enough about DESTINY! I am sick and tired of hearing about that. Just because I am the chosen one...why do I deserve a spot in the Order? And don't dare to talk about destiny. That won't get you anywhere." said Sora, kind of annoyed.

"Very well. You deserve a spot, because you wield the Kingdom Key. Maybe you do not feel chosen, but the Kingdom Key is one of the most powerful and renouned Keyblades in all of the universe. Without the Kingdom Key, and the chosen one, the Order of the Keyblade would be a joke to the rest of the universe." explained Astel.

Sora thought for a moment. If he did not join the Order of the Keyblade, then they would be humiliated, all because of him.

"Very well...I'll join the Order. But..your majesty...you never even spoke a word about this until now..why not?" asked Sora.

"Well, its like Astel said, Sora, this Order is top secret, until it is complete. We formed shortly after our acknowledgement of Organization XIII. There are going to be thirteen members in our order as well. So far, now that you have joined us. We have 12. You, however are going to be number 11. The member that joined before you is actually going to be number 13. We are saving the number 12 spot for someone you know really well. Riku." explained the King.

"I see...Well now that we have this all figured out, can I please see Kairi?" asked Sora anxiously.

"The Princess of Destiny? How do you know her?" asked Restini.

"The King didn't tell you? Me and her are from the same world, destiny Islands. We are childhood friends and ..I just really want to see her." said Sora.

"Well...She is number 13 in the order. I was just curious as to how you knew her." said Restini.

"KAIRI is in the order?!" asked Sora, surprised.

"Yes. She is the only one of the seven princesses who wields a Keyblade. Like you, she has to be in the Order if we are to be taken seriously. We noticed when we summoned her that her keyblade skills...were very very unacceptable, so we trained her." answered Astel.

"I'll go get her." said Restini, "Wait here, Sora."

"Now...for the last member...and our Order will be complete...The forgotten wielder." said Astel.

"The...forgotten wielder?" asked Sora.

"Yes. You know of him as Riku. He is known as the forgotten wielder by the order for the fact that he was...well...nevermind. If you want to know, he can tell you. He is your best friend, after all." said Astel.

Sora looked confused, but just chose to ignore the comment.

"When will you be summoning Riku here anyway?" asked Sora.

"Very soon." answered King Mickey.

As they were all talking, Restini came forth, with Kairi.

"Kairi!" hollered Sora happily. He ran towards her and gave her a giant hug, and she did the same to him.

"Sora! I am so glad to see you!" she said.

"I'm glad to see you too Kairi!" replied Sora.

The two withdrew from their hug, and got to talking.

"Hows Riku?" asked Kairi.

"He's been good, but both me and him have been worried sick. We thought that the black ray of light could have killed you...or even worse for that matter." said Sora. "What about you? How has this whole thing with the Order of the Keyblade been doing?" asked Sora in curiosity.

"They have treated me well. I will admit, when I got here, I was scared to death, but I found that they were good people, and that I could trust them." said Kairi.

Suddenly, Sora looked over at the end of the throne room, to see three members of the Organization headed towards the throne.

"Protect the King!" ordered Astel.

Astel, Restini, Kairi, and Sora all circled around the King in protection as the three Organization members approached them. All three took off their hoods. Roxas, Lixedo, and Lakane were revealed.

"We aren't here to fight." said Roxas, "We are here to talk."

"Talk about what?" asked Sora

"...Negotiations." replied Lakane.

"Yes. Right..." replied Astel sarcastically.

"Please, atleast hear us out." said Roxas.

"Its up to his majesty, King Mickey." said Restini.

"Just let em talk guys.." said the King.

"Thank you, your majesty. As most of you know, I am Roxas, Sora's nobody. I am here to...apologize...for the destruction of Disney Castle. We only needed to borrow the Cornerstone..but you were a little impatient. We only needed it to restore Kingdom Hearts...and to receive our hearts. We are asking to borrow the Cornerstone once more...and possibly forge a friendship...to end the hatred that has existed amongst us." explained Roxas.

Astel took a long, hard look into Roxas' eyes. They showed no guilt, for he was a nobody afterall. There is one thing they showed however...and that was manipulation.

"He's lying, your majesty."

"Please, believe us. We are only trying to do the right thing. We want peace! Can you not see desperation in our eyes?!" pleaded Lakane.

Astel did indeed see the look of desperation in Lakane's eyes, but he was not easily fooled. "You are a Nobody. Nobodies are not desperate, for they are not emotional. Without emotions, desperation cannot result. It is emotionally impossible."

"True..we are Nobodies. We cannot be desperate..but you must believe us when we say we want peace. In the end of all this, we will posess a heart, and not only will we want peace, but we will desperately want peace." said Lakane once more.

"By the order of the worlds, you shall NOT posess a heart!" replied Restini firmly.

Astel, Restini, the King, Sora, and Kairi quickly summoned their keyblades.

"Very well. We did not wish to harm you...but for the sake of the worlds, it must be done." said Roxas, summoning Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Lixedo drew his two long swords, and Lakane took out her staff of magic. Restini and Astel both dashed at Lixedo, full acknowledged of his master swordsmenship. King Mickey and Sora charged at Roxas, and that left Kairi to deal with Lakane.

With the pressure of two keybladers fighting him, Lixedo wasn't as agile as he was when facing Sora. He was able to block each attack smoothly, but wasn't given the chance of an offensive move. Astel went to strike with the mighty Fenrir, but was still blocked. Lixedo was just far too quick. Keep him moving Astel thought to himself, knowing the skill of Lixedo. Restini had the same plan, and struck at Lixedo, only to be blocked again, but with teamwork, Astel struck Lixedo from the back, with the almighty Fenrir, injuring him considerably.

Sora and King Mickey weren't having any difficulty with Roxas. Roxas was equal in power to Sora, besides the fact he wielded two Keyblades. King Mickey did a running jump dash and easily knocked Roxas to the ground. I can't let Roxas die...or I'll become a heartless...how is this going to work...? wondered Sora. He tried to stay on the defensive, blocking any shot given to him by Roxas.

Kairi went to strike Lakane, but was shot back by a physical defense barrier made by Lakane. Kairi held up her Keyblade of the Heart, and unlocked the barrier, and dashed at Lakane, striking her to the ground with her Keyblade. The Order of the Keyblade sure has taught me a lot... Kairi thought to herself.

As the eight warriors were fighting, Roxas shouted "My friends. We must run from this battle. As for you, your majesty, we will return. You must be convinced of our peaceful intentions." three dark portals opened, and Lakane, Roxas, and Lixedo were gone.

"Kairi...nice job. Your keyblading skills have improved." said Sora.

"Thanks, Sora!" replied Kairi, smiling.

"Sora..Kairi...Both of you have shown a wonderful display of your skills with the Keyblade. You truly live up to my expectations as the Chosen one...and the Princess of Destiny." said Restini.

"Thanks, Restini...but there is something I need to tell you all..and your not going to like it.." said Sora, and continued to explain, "Roxas and I are bound to one another in such a way...that if I were to die, then he would disappear. If he were to die...I would turn into a heartless. I do not know how this is possible...but it is."

"Hmm.." said Astel out loud. "I have heard of such cases like this...and I know that they are curable."

Astel summoned Fenrir, and held it out, pointing it at Sora's head. A ray of white light emitted from the end of the keyblade, and like a magnet, Astel took something out of Sora's brain. It was a mini statue of Roxas, and of Sora.

"You see..your brain...the brain itself had imprisoned the heart of Sora, and threatened to destroy it..Your brain can be hostile at times. It created the bond between you and Roxas...the bond that I have destroyed." stated Astel.

"Astel...thank you.. so much...but how did you know about the imprisonment?" asked Sora.

"I have seen cases such as this in the past...two members of the Order...inlcuding Restini...dealt with the same thing. That number is now three. You, Restini, and..of course, Zike." explained Astel.

"Who is Zike?" asked Sora.

"He is number 4 in the Order of the Keyblade. A fearsome fellow...yet respected." said Astel.

"But you'll find that out soon enough." said the King. "As soon as Riku is accepted into the Order, we will have all thirteen members, and everyone will meet here, at Disney Castle!" said King Mickey joyously.

"But your majesty...where does Goofy and Donald stand in all of this?" asked Sora.

"They are the ONLY ones who will find out about the Order, Sora. I trust them both with my life, and I know they can keep a secret. They have no reason to publicize it. When Riku comes, they will come.I will explain to them everything. Then we will decide where to go from there." said the King.


	9. Chapter 7: The Order United

Chapter 7: The Order United

"Hmm...this isn't good. Things are happening much quicker than I had thought. The rumor of this 'Keyblade Order' is indeed true...but it may have been a too little, too late for us.." said Roxas to Lixedo, and Lakane.

"They only have to get one more member, of whom they already know, and it will be complete. We need to act fast, Roxas." said Lakane.

"I know..I know... But how do we act? It is clear that the manipulative plans I had in mind are not going to work so well. Their leader is too wise for that...we need to think of something new." said Roxas.

"In all reality, theres only one thing we can do... kill them." said Lixedo.

"Agreed." said Lakane.

"Well, right now, that looks to be the only way... Lakane. Go find the others and we will all meet at Castle Oblivion to discuss our plans. Do not track Zexion, however. If his mission goes as planned, then Radiant Garden will be destroyed...Wait! Thats it!" exclaimed Roxas.

"What, Roxas?" asked Lakane.

"...We must lure the Order of the Keyblade into Radiant Garden... to make them believe that there is a threat. Then when they least expect it..Radiant Garden is destroyed, killing the whole Order, and any others who are a threat..."

"But...Roxas...I doubt that the Order is foolish. They probably realize that they only need to send a couple members of the Order to asisst in defending Radiant Garden..We will gain nothing from that, because once we have killed two of their kind, maybe more, maybe less, they will realize someone is targeting them, and they will hide until they feel it is safe. We have to go out for a frontal assault, and kill them all at once." explained Lakane.

"I..I suppose you are correct. Gather up Lexaeus, Axel, Demyx, and Luxord. Once Zexion has completed his objective, he will come too, and we will set out to destroy the Order. This threat must be annihlated quickly in order to complete our objective." said Roxas.

Now, Over at Disney Castle

"What the...?" Riku was confused. After being sucked up by the black light, he was in Disney Castle! How was this possible?

As he was walking around, he saw King Mickey. The King explained everything to him about the Order of the Keyblade, and then said "You are the last member the Order needs, Riku. If we can get you, we can fight easily against Organization XIII! Whaddya say?"

"You say Sora and Kairi are in the Order?" asked Riku curiously.

"Yep, Sora and Kairi." answered the King.

"Everyone in this order wields a Keyblade?" asked Riku once more.

"Yep." answered the King.

"Hmm...I think I will join you, your majesty." said Riku finally.

"Good! You will be...Number 12!" the King echoed throughout the throne room.

Sora, Kairi, Astel, and Restini walked out.

"Kairi! Sora!" hollered Riku happily. He went over and hugged Kairi, and talked with her about where she was.

"Good, your majesty. The Order of the Keyblade is...complete. For a couple years, I thought I would never say that." said Astel, smiling.

"I will go and call the other members of the Order here, and we will celebrate." said Restini. He then stepped through a portal of light.

"I will have my servants prepare a feast for us. This is a day for celebration!" said the King, walking off to go find his Servants.

"Hey Guys!"

Sora, Riku, and Kairi looked down at the end of the throne room to see Donald and Goofy entering the room.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora hollered happily. He went over to hug them both but Donald gave him a hard whack with his staff, right on the knee.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?" asked Sora, jumping up and down in pain.

"Don't ever do that again! You scared us to death!" hollered Donald.

"Now, cmon Donald, atleast their alright now!" said Goofy.

"Well...yeah, I guess so." said Donald, reluctantly.

"Now..seems we've got time, could one of you tell me what happened after I had..left? What happened to the Sorceress?" asked Sora.

"Well.." started Goofy, "When you left, even she was wonderin' what happened because it wasn't her that did it, but Leon...Or Squall...turned out alright, but shes holdin him and his friends captive!"

"What did she do to you, Riku, and Donald?" asked Sora.

"She tried to hold us captive but then that black light came again and took me, Donald, and Riku!" said Goofy.

"Anyway, enough of that! Your a member of this Order of the Keyblade, Sora! How've things been?" asked Goofy.

"Well, I just joined a few minutes ago.. I'm more glad to see Kairi than anything else. But..I think if this Order wants to destroy Organization XIII and destroy the darkness, then by all means, it must be done." said Sora.

As they were talking, King Mickey, sitting in his throne beckoned "Goofy! Donald! Please, come to me!"

"Gwarsh, I guess thats us! Lets go, Donald!" said Goofy.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi! This is an event that should be celebrated, come here too." requested the King.

Kairi, Riku, and Sora all approached the throne and stood there.

"Goofy. You have been my most loyal knight. You and Donald will not be members of the Order, but for asissting us in fighting the darkness, I believe you deserve this Gift."

King Mickey got up, and got something from behind the throne. He came out with a Long, lightweight sword.

"Gwarsh! I'm sorry, your majesty, but I don't know how I'd feel about havin' a real weapon!" said Goofy, somewhat afraid.

"Goofy. You are the captain of the Royal Guard. The Captain needs a sword." King Mickey insisted, and shoved it into Goofy's hands.

"g-g-g-GWARSH!" uttered Goofy nervously.

"Don't worry, Goofy. You will get used to using it one of these days." said the King reassuringly, "Now, Donald. You are the leader of the Royal Court Magicians. Like Goofy, you do not wield a Keyblade. For helping defend against the darkness, I believe you deserve this as a gift."

The King took out yet something else hidden behind the throne. It was a steel staff, with a diamond crystal ball at the end of it.

"Your Majesty! Thats...Thats Master Yen Sid's old staff!" Hollered Donald, Surprised.

"Sure is, Donald. He decided that because he wasn't fighting the darkness, that you deserved to take his place. Use it well." said the King.

Donald turned around in triumph, proud to be wielding the staff of Master Yen Sid, but he quickly screamed in panic and ran off, as he saw Goofy was trying to practice with his new sword, and almost took a swing at Donald.

"Gwarsh, Donald! I'm sorry, I'm about as scared as you are! I really don't know if I wanna have a sword, your majesty!" said Goofy nervously.

"Don't worry Goofy, you will eventually get the hang of it!" said the King with a chuckle.

As they were all talking, seven light portals opened.

"And I present to all of you, your fellow members of the order!" said Restini happily.

Astel, Restini, and King Mickey all stood side by side near the throne, looking at the entire Order.

"Well..lets eat!" requested Astel.

Everyone sat down at a nearby table that had been set up by the servants. Queen Minnie entered, taking her seat by the King.

"Hi Minnie!" said the King happily

"Hi Mickey. I am so glad to see you again!" she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, everyone, it is good that finally, after these few years, we have united as one. I am Number I , Astel as most of you know. I founded this order. Restini is Number II, and King Mickey is number III. We are the three leaders of the Order. After that is Zike, Number 4." Astel introduced Zike to the rest of the group. Zike waved and went back to eating.

"This is number V, Zaychen."

Zaychen waved and said "Hello" happily.

"Number VI, Dejin."

Dejin waved proudly to the rest of the group and then took a sip off his drink.

"Number VII, Xente."

"Hello, everyone, nice to meet you." said Xente.

"Number VIII, Dante."

"Hello. It is nice to finally be acquainted with you all." said Dante.

"Number IX, Olomore."

"Hello fellow members." said Olomore proudly.

"Number X, Jukutsto."

"Hi, everyone. I hope we all can make good friends with each other." said Jukutsto.

"Number XI, Sora."

"Hi, guys...um..I just joined a few minutes ago...but Hi." said Sora.

"Number XII, Riku."

"Hi." said Riku, who quickly went back to eating his rather delicious turkey, which he couldn't seem to get enough of. He hadn't eaten in days.

"and finally, Number XIII, Kairi."

"Hello!" said Kairi with a smile on her face.

"Thats the end of the introductions...hopefully all of you will get more well acquainted when we give you your missions." said Astel.

"Your majesty, I got a question." said Goofy.

"Go ahead, Goofy." said the King.

"Just cause Riku, Sora, and Kairi are in this Keyblade Order...does that mean me and Donald are gonna be seperated from em?" asked Goofy.

"No. As a matter of fact, this will probably be the only time that we are all here together. The order of the Keyblade cannot stay in one place all together. We must be split up." answered the King.

"Good. Cause I wouldn't wanna be seperated from my friends." said Goofy.

"Your majesty!!" a Royal Guard member ran into the room frantically.

"What are you doing here?! Get out! I gave strict orders that no one enters!" ordered the King, afraid of the Order's discovery.

"I know, but its important, your majesty! Radiant Garden...It..it...It's gone!"

Now over at Castle Oblivion...

"Good news, Roxas. Radiant Garden has been sucessfully destroyed." said Zexion with a smirk.

"Good. Did you sucessfully destroy all within? Including, most importantly, the army of SeeD, Leon, and Cloud?" asked Roxas.

"Yes, Roxas." answered Zexion.

"Perfect. Now we must destroy the Order of the keyblade." said Roxas.

Now, back to Disney Castle...

"Radiant Garden is GONE?!" asked King Mickey in disbelief.

"Yes, your majesty. There have been several reports of our fleet passing by, and seeing it just vanish from the Universe. There is no sign of it at all.." answered the Royal Knight.

"Sora, Riku, and Zike. Heres your first mission assigned by the Order of the Keyblade. Go and check out where Radiant Garden is suppost to be, and then report back here.For the importance of this mission, I will allow you all to take the Enforcer" ordered the King.

"Yes, your majesty." said the three in unison.

The three got up, and walked down to the Gummi Hangar.

"I hope Leon and everyone is ok..." Sora said to Riku and Zike.

"I know.." agreed Riku.

"I personally could care less. They were not anyone I knew, so they could drop dead for all I care. I'm just doing this because it is what I was told to do." said Zike.

Sora and Riku looked at Zike in disbelief, but didn't say anything. How could a person be so rude? Sora and Riku just ignored him and boarded the Enforcer. They asked the pilot to plot a course for Radiant Garden, so he did.

Riku and Sora went to sit down next to each other and talk about what was going to happen, but Zike went off in his own little corner and went to sleep.

"He seems awfully rude...I can't believe he said what he did about Radiant Garden..." whispered Sora.

"I know... but everyone deserves their own opinion." said Riku.

"Okay guys, we're here... and it is not good." said the pilot.

Zike awoke, and went over to look out the window, along with Riku and Sora. Radiant Garden no longer existed. There seemed to be no sign of it left.

"Well, good. This spares us the trouble of trying to revive it.." said Zike.

"Shut the hell up, Zike." said Sora.

"Yeah? Whats a stupid little kid like you gonna do? Radiant Garden is GONE! Get over it!"

Sora ran over and went to punch Zike in the face, but Zike dodged and picked Sora up, and slammed him to the ground, and then punched him right in the gut.

"You still got a lot to learn, kid... " said Zike, walking off.

"He is really starting to piss me off, Riku." said Sora.

"I know, Sora, but just leave it alone. We all are suppost to be getting along..." said Riku.

"I would be if he wasn't such an !" hollered Sora.

"He is just voicing his opinion... regardless of how much you dislike it, he has the right to say what he wants to say." argued Riku.

"I guess...but that doesn't mean I have to like it." said Sora, calming down slightly.

Zike then walked in the room, with Ice Cream in hand. He handed one to Riku, and one to Sora.

"Thanks, Zike." said Riku.

"Thanks. Thats the first nice thing you've done today." said Sora.

"It's common courtesy.." said Zike.

The group silently ate their ice cream while they were waiting to get back to Disney Castle.

Over at Disney Castle...

"Organization XIII! All of em are here!" bellowed Goofy.

The Organization walked into the throne room, weapons drawn, and headed straight for the Order. King Mickey noticed Xasten was back...but how? He, and the Order drew their Keyblades and charged at the Organization.

Zike, Riku, and Sora walked off the Enforcer and headed for the throne room. As they were walking there, Queen Minnie came running out of the castle.

"Sora! Organization XIII! They're here! Please help Mickey!" she screamed frantically.

Zike, Sora, and Riku all began to run as fast as they could to the throne room, only to find it locked. Sora summoned the Kingdom Key, Zike summoned the Fatal Crest, and Riku summoned the soul eater. Together, they unlocked the room, to find that all of the Organization was present, attempting to kill the Order of the Keyblade.

"Sora! You go and help your friends Goofy, and Donald! Me and Riku will go and fight that guy with the big ass sword!" exclaimed Zike.

Regardless of his annoyance with Zike, Sora did go over and help Donald and Goofy, who were fighting Lexaeus. Sora tried to sneak from behind and strike Lexaeus that way, but Lexaeus noticed and blocked with his gigantic Tomahawk. Donald went to strike him with fire magic but Lexaeus jumped in the air and dodged the attack. Goofy was still trying to get used to the whole using the sword idea, so he wasn't as useful as usual, but he did try and take a swing at Lexaeus with the sword, but was too slow to actually hit him.

Meanwhile, Demyx was facing off against Dejin. Both were pretty equal in power, which wasn't exactly something to be proud of.Dejin was more of a skilled magician, so he held his keyblade in the air, and a large comet crashed through the ceiling of the castle, crashing down at Demyx, who jumped out of the way quick enough, but still got injured by the sparks that flew from the comet. Demyx then played a few notes on his Sitar, and water soon surrounded Dejin. Dejin then used Fire to evaporate all the water and dashed at Demyx, and sliced his arm off. Demyx looked at his now dead arm, and back at Dejin, who then chopped off the strings of the Sitar and stabbed Demyx in the chest. Demyx collapsed to the ground, and vanished into darkness.

"Yeah! Nice job Dejin!" said Astel, blocking a strike from Roxas' Keyblade.

"Friends! They have taken one of our own! This is clearly not the time to be fighting, let us go and replan the situation!" bellowed Roxas. The twelve remaining Organization members stepped through dark portals, and left the Order of the Keyblade in the throne room.

Castle Oblivion

"We clearly underestimated them, Roxas. We weren't even able to lay a hand on them." said Saix.

"True...and they have taken Demyx...but he can be replaced I suppose. We need to think this through...but now, they have been warned..They will more than likely not be in one place together ever again." said Roxas.

Disney Castle

"I'd say Organization XIII is threatened by our presence." said Astel with a grin.

"Yes, I would say so too...but now that they are aware of us, we can no longer all be in the same place. We must split apart." said Restini.

"That's true." said King Mickey, "members of the Order! gather around the throne!"

The ten other members of the Order gathered in line in front of the throne.

"We have been officially assaulted by Organization XIII. This means that they know of our existence, and that means we cannot stay in one place all together. We must divide into groups, and complete our own seperate objectives. We will divide into three groups, with King Mickey, Restini, and I in each of them. We will probably not see each other for a very long time. So listen well. I will take Riku, Zike, and Xente with me. Your objectives will be explained during our travels. It is your turn to choose, your majesty." said Astel.

"I'll bring Sora, Dante, and Dejin." said King Mickey.

"And lastly, I will take whoever remains, which will be Kairi, Zaychen, Olomore, and Jukutso." said Restini.

"Gwarsh...Where are me and Donald gonna go your majesty?" asked Goofy curiously.

"Well..to even out numbers, you could come with me Goofy, and Donald could go with Astel." said the King.

"Well Donald, I guess me and you might not be seein each other for quite awhile!" said Goofy, kind of worried.

"I know...I guess thats the way it is. Goodbye for now Goofy." said Donald. The two walked off to their appointed groups.

Riku, Kairi, and Sora went to see each other before they were all away from each other once again.

"Looks like we are gonna be seperated again..." said Riku.

"I know..I'm gonna miss you two...again.." said Kairi, who had a tear falling down her face.

"I'm gonna miss you both...you don't know how long it took me to find you both...and now we are seperated again.." Sora said sadly. He hugged Kairi tightly, and then gave Riku a 'slap on the back' hug and walked off. Atleast this time, Sora knew Riku and Kairi were in the hands of friends.

"Cmon Sora!" beckoned the King, "Lets go and board the Enforcer! I'll tell all of ya what the plan is."

So Sora, Dante, Goofy, and Dejin boarded the Enforcer.

"Ok guys, now it's time that I told you all the truth." said the King as soon as the Gummi Ship had taken off.

"We are at war. That is the truth of this all. The organization is not only made up of thirteen very powerful nobodies, but they have armies of nobodies! Millions! We have hundreds of thousands, but not millions. We are at war though, and that is the objective of our journey! We must fight the armies of darkness..not just the Organization's armies, but Maleficents too...And Dejin, do not think you have accomplished anything by killing Demyx.. I'm not tryin' to put you down, but until Roxas, Axel, and Lexaeus, their three leaders, are killed...the Organization will continue to replace their members. I'm not gonna lie guys, this is going to be a very bloody war, but it is a war that must be fought. So. Goofy, Sora, Dejin, and Dante, do not let your guard down!" ordered the King.

"Yes, your majesty!" said all four in unison.

"Now, our first destination is Radiant Garden...Yes, it was destroyed, but Astel and Restini still thinks that we should atleast investigate the whereabouts of its disappearance...it was quite weird...and Leon and the gang were friends...I would hate to think they vanished so suddenly.." said the King.

The pilot of the Enforcer plotted a course for the empty space where Radiant Garden once existed.

Castle Oblivion

"I want everyone to prepare for a huge battle to come. Once we have regained a lost member, and prepared our armies, I will let the order know of our presence here at Castle Oblivion. Then, they will hopefully rush to kill us...but we will kill them instead." said Roxas in confidence.

"Roxas. We have discussed this. I doubt that they are foolish enough to all be in the same place now." argued Lakane.

"Maybe that is true, Lakane, but now that we thought irrationally, they have split apart. We can take chances now." Roxas replied.

Lakane then sat down without another word. The room fell silent. Roxas dismissed the members and they all left the chamber. Roxas remained to think to himself. Axel soon walked back in, noticing Roxas had never come back out.

"Hey." said Roxas to Axel.

"Hey, Roxas. Ever since you became the big, bad leader of the Organization, we haven't been able to talk. How's the whole leader thing going anyway?" asked Axel.

"I would say stressful...but I don't have a heart. I know everyone is depending on me to get us all hearts... and because of that, I wish that I could just resign at times. It messes with your brain at times..." said Roxas.

"Ah, I see. Well, whether this Order of the Keyblade exists or not, they don't know of our plan, yet. We got everything in our favor, Roxas. You don't need to think about how everyone is depending on you, because we know you can do it." said Axel.

Suddenly, a dark portal opened up. Physical barriers blocked off the chamber. Xemnas walked through the portal.

"Two traitors...more than expected, but not hard to handle." said Xemnas, who took out his Lightsabers to prepare to fight.

the Enforcer

"Your majesty, we're here. Nothing, as usual." said the pilot.

"Agh...I hate to think that Leon and the others disappeared so easily..." sobbed the King.

"But your majesty...we have not disappeared."

Everyone turned around to see Leon standing in the hall of the Gummi Ship.

"Leon!" shouted Sora, Goofy, and King Mickey in unison.

"Leon..What has happened? Wheres Radiant Garden?!" asked King Mickey.

"The world of Radiant Garden is gone for good... but the people who lived there are not. Zexion, one of the Organization.. destroyed Radiant Garden. He somehow found out how to get into the Space Paranoids. He then seized control from Tron, and destroyed the world. He then abandoned control of the space paranoids, thus self destructing that world too...Radiant Garden is gone. The people who lived there, including me, are now scattered in different worlds throughout the universe. Cloud and I were trapped in a world called Midgar...and it was rather weird, because we met someone who looked almost exactly like Cloud and claimed to be Cloud. We eventually found our way out and knew that we had to find you guys." explained Leon.

"Well, Leon..." started Sora, "We were in a world called Balamb Garden...and we saw you there. You said your full name is Squall Leonhart, right? Well we met a guy exactly like you. His name was Squall Leonhart."

"Hmm..very strange. Maybe everyone of us have a paralell world or something..." thought Leon.

"I doubt it. I've been exploring the worlds for quite a while now, but never found anyone identical to me, or anyone else for that matter." said the King.

"Well, thats not important right now. I'm just gladd to see your alright Leon! Ahyuck!" said Goofy with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you all too, but I came here for a different reason. Organization XIII...We want vengeance just as badly as you want to destroy them. We have found that they now reside in Castle Oblivion.. Cloud went there with about five hundred SeeD members...the most that we could find throughout the Universe. He is going to plant the best blow he can on them, and I came here to tell you guys of the new place of which the Organization dwells." said Leon.

"Castle Oblivion...it was that simple.." Sora muttered to himself.

"Well, lets go to Castle Oblivion and finish them off!" said Dante.

"No. We cannot make such an irrational choice. I'm sorry Leon, but we can't help ya..we gotta think this out carefully." said the King firmly.

"Ok then... I accept your choice, your majesty... we were just curious." stated Leon.

"Well, we need to go to the next world. I'm glad to know your ok, Leon. You can catch a ride in one of our small Gummi Ships if you want. Just go out of this room, go up to the end of the hall, take a right and go down the stairs. A gummi pilot will be waiting to take you to where you want to go." said the King.

"Thank you, your majesty." said Leon, walking off to the Flag ships Gummi Hangar.

"Now guys, for our next destination...the Endless Wasteland. It truthfully has nothing to do with Organization XIII...but there is a man there, I don't know his name but I think he could tell us about the Organization's objective...he is expecting us." explained the King.

So, the pilot plotted a course for the Endless Wasteland.

"So, Sora... you and your friend were the last members to be recruited into the order... I'm happy that the order is finally completed. I came from Twillight Town before this.. then I just found myself wielding a Keyblade, and I was asked to join. What about you? How did you get in?" asked Dejin curiously.

"Well...its a long story. I'm from Destiny Islands. I was chosen to wield the Keyblade...and to make a long story short, the Order wanted 'the chosen one' amongst their ranks." explained Sora.

"What about you, Dante?" asked Dejin.

"Well..I had been friends with Astel..so he just asked me to join." said Dante.

"Well, I hope we all can get along.. I didn't have the greatest encounter with number 4, Zike. He treated me like a piece of trash.." said Sora.

"Don't take it personally. He just has some issues that need to be sorted out." explained Dante. "Now..Goofy. You haven't talked much. You seem like a nice guy. How do you fit into all of this?" asked Dante curiously.

"Well, I'm the King's captain! Thats why I came along, to protect him!" explained Goofy.

"Ah, I see. It is nice to meet you all, but I am quite tired." said Dante. He got up, and walked off to the sleeping quarters.

"So, Sora, how are your Keyblade skills?" asked Dejin.

"I really don't know to be honest..I can't judge myself that way. I have fought a lot and survived so I'd say its good enough to stay alive." answered Sora.

"Ah, I see. Mine are awesome. Just from the moment I wielded the Keyblade, it all came naturally. Wanna give me a go? Just for fun, what do you say?" aked Dejin anxiously.

"Well..alright. But just Keyblading. No Magic, no special attacks, just the Keyblade." said Sora.

Sora summoned the Kingdom Key, and Dejin summoned the Star Seeker. Dejin went to swing at Sora, but Sora dodged, and quickly counterattacked, knocking Dejin to the ground.

"Damn..I can't believe you were able to beat me...so quickly.." said Dejin, upset, almost on the verge of sobbing.

"Just practice...you'll get better." said Sora.

"I guess.. I guess I need to. I thought I could take on anyone but I was clearly mistaken." said Dejin.

"Guys, we're here." said the Pilot.

Suddenly the whole ship Rocked about, knocking everyone down. Dante walked in, wondering what was going on.

"DAMMIT! Ok, we gotta make a quick landing or this ship is going down, we're being fired on!" shouted the pilot in anger and panic.

He maneuvered the Gummi Ship, and turned on shields to stall, but before the shields went on the Unknown ship fired on the engines.

"OK! Everyone to the Gummi Hangar!" ordered the King.

Everyone rushed down to the Hangar and got in an individual ship, as they were very small. They took off with the ships, and flew down to the Endless Wasteland. As the King was about to enter the world with his ship, however, the Unknown Ship fired, sending him crashing down.


	10. Chapter 8: The legendary keyblade master

Chapter 8: The Legendary Keyblade Master

Roxas took out his Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and Axel took out his two weapons. Xemnas dashed at both of them with his lightsabers and knocked both of them down. He then jumped in the air, bounced off the wall and struck the ground, causing a huge earthquake, injuring Axel and Roxas in the process. Axel got up and dashed at Xemnas, leaving a trail of fire behind. He knocked back Xemnas, who was not expecting a powerful attack from the former number eight.

Roxas also lent a helping hand. He held Oblivion in the air, and a tornado of darkness came, consuming Xemnas then knocking him to the ground, injuring him. Xemnas got up with what strength remained, and dashed at Roxas, but Roxas reacted quickly and blocked the attack upon receiving it.

"What do you want with us, Xemnas?!" asked Roxas.

"You two...have both become stronger. I will be back." said Xemnas. He then quickly opened a dark portal and stepped through.

"Damn.." said Axel.

Endless Wasteland

When Goofy saw that the king had been hit, he quickly turned his Gummi Ship around and went up into space again to help him out. Finally he was able to see the ship, but couldn't tell who it belonged to. Goofy fired torpedoes at the weapons array, destroying it immediatley. Then he used a transport device to transport the King to his ship, although it was quite crowded.

"Thanks, Goofy!" said the King.

"Your welcome, your majesty!" said Goofy.

So the two dashed down to the Endless Wasteland to meet everyone else again. They landed in the world. It all looked quite simple. It was a completely open Desert. You could see for miles and miles. There were a few mountainous regions off about seven miles, but it was all Desert. King Mickey and Goofy got out of the gummi ship.

"Your majesty! your ok!" said Sora surprised.

"Yep, Goofy helped me out." said the King.

"Wow, Goofy, nice job." said Dante.

"Anyway, we came here for a reason. There is..an old friend of mine in this world. He should be able to tell us about the Organization, and their objective, plus how to defeat them.." said the King.

"Well, what are we waitin' for, your majesty? Lets get goin!" said Goofy.

So the group set out to find King Mickey's old friend. The Desert was huge, the world was true to its name. It seemed the group of five went on for miles and miles, and still the Desert just went on and on. It was strange, too, because as they traveled, they encountered no living things, no plants, just sand, and heat. It seemed that the king was familiar with this place, but he said nothing. He just continued to lead Sora, Dante, Dejin, and Goofy to the man's house.

"Your majesty...how much further?" asked Dejin impatiently.

"Look ahead. About five more miles." answered the King.

Everyone looked straight out in front of them to see what looked like a very small, rotting, broken down old house, still quite a ways off in the distance but atleast now it was within sight.

"So...your majesty, who is this man?" asked Sora.

"His name is Terra. Wow...I haven't seen him in a long time. We both fought a war together...far different than this one. The war of destiny. It was a time when people's hearts were rich with courage and caring for others. We had thousands of Keyblade Wielders by our side, fighting heartless after heartless.. But then a mighty heartless leader, a mage, challenged our mighty army to fight him. I was off fighting heartless else where, but I watched the battle before it came to an end. The mage had slaughtered all of our keyblade army...thus ending the age of the Keyblade. I managed to fight him and bring an end to his destruction, but ultimatley, he won. Keybladers around the universe are still in the process of growing. Now, there are only a few people, like us, who can wield Keyblades. We also have a new enemy...Organization XIII. Terra can help us with the Organization, because he contacted me a few days ago.. He told me that when he was taken prisoner by the mage... he met several people in dark clothing with hoods...and he has some information which he couldn't tell me unless he saw me in person. If this is true...then the Organization has been around for a long time. He said he has something more important to tell us though, which we will find out when we get there." explained the King.

"Wow..your majesty, why didn't you tell us about this before?" asked Sora, surprised.

"Well, it just wasn't important, but now it is. If the organization has been around for that many years, then that means they may have accomplished much more than we had first thought...but Terra will tell us soon enough. There is also something else you should know, Sora. Terra...he..he wielded your Keyblade, the Kingdom Key, back in the war of destiny. He told me before he came to the Wastelands, that eventually a new wielder would come along.. and that was you, Sora." said the King.

"Wow..thats very strange... was he the chosen one, like me?" asked Sora.

"Yep. He played an important role in the war of destiny. We lost that war...which resulted in termination of many Keyblade Wielders throughout the universe, and because of that, the mighty Keyblade army was disbanded. The only remaining Keybladers are the Order, Terra, and two of his companions...and of course, others from the darkness..Astel also took part in the War of Destiny at a very young age...he was the captain of several hundred Keybladers...he has always been a leader. He, along with Terra, Ven, Aqua, and I, are the only survivors of the War of Destiny for the light.. Terra and Ven together helped to destroy the mage of the darkness...but ultimatley we lost the war because of the horrible battle that decided it all. Ever since the end of the war Aqua, Ven, and Terra have all split apart from each other. They do have many enemies themselves..after destroying the mage, his followers have always wanted vengeance. Luckily, they havent been able to find any of the three." said the King.

"Gwarsh...where were me and Donald during this, your majesty?" asked Goofy.

"This war was meant for Keybladers to fight. I had sent you and Donald out to patrol the universe..afterall, you weren't even my captain then, Goofy. Same for Donald." answered the King. "Anyway, we're here. Everyone wait here... I will go and talk to Terra. I'll give you the heads up when its ok to come in."

"Yes, your majesty." answered the four in unison.

King Mickey walked into the old worn down house, to see Terra sitting there, waiting.

"Your majesty. Long time no see."

"Hi, Terra. I got some friends outside that need to come in, too...including the chosen one." said King Mickey.

"Ah...Sora is his name, correct? I would really like to see him. Bring him and the others in, and we can discuss this." said Terra.

So the King went out and got Goofy, Sora, Dante, and Dejin.

"Sora. It is nice to finally meet you. As I'm sure the king has told you, I once wielded the Kingdom Key myself. Because of our enemy, I knew one day a new wielder would come along...and that was you...but my powers are still not lost." explained Terra. He held up his hand, and a white light flashed, and a Keyblade appeared that the group had never seen before. It was similar to the Kingdom Key, only instead of a Yellow handle, it had red. the blade was black, and slightly longer. The keychain was also the shape of a keyblade, rather than the shape of the King's face.

"This is the brother Keyblade of the Kingdom Key. It was created after the war of destiny...by the darkness. The name of it is the Key that Never was... yes, it was created in the World that Never was. It was meant to counter the Kingdom Key, and the wielder was to replace me, only in darkness...but as you can see, I now wield it. As you know, I was captured by the mage after the war. He tortured me for a very long time...There were those black hoods..or the Organization. It appears they were taking orders from the Mage, whose name is Master Xehanort.

"But...the mage...or Master Xehanort...wasn't he a heartless? Why would the Organization take orders from a Heartless?" asked the King curiously.

"I do not know. But even from that point..they wanted to create Kingdom Hearts. They held me for quite a while...but then, that is when my savior, and I guess, your enemy, came along and killed the mage. He may of been an enemy but at the time he saved me. His name was Xemnas. But that isn't the point. After he had rescued me... he allowed me to stay a few days, to eat some food, clear my head, and eventually get out of there. He treated me well, but one day..I heard him talking, to a man...I don't know his name...but this is the important part. He was talking about a second war of destiny...I think they want a second war...to finish off the rest of the keybladers..." explained Terra.

"Hmm..this information could be almost useless. They have a new leader now...Roxas. Roxas has new objectives, thats the whole reason he took over, was because Xemnas had corrupted everything they held true." said the King.

"Hmm..well, Xemnas must of had the same objectives in mind. Afterall, he did destroy Master Xehanort to get what he wanted...I bet, like the Master, he became corrupted with power...He must of had a meaningful objective before becoming filled with greed and power. I think this second war was it. I think this was the root of their objectives. What else could it be? It makes sense..." replied Terra.

"Well..it wouldn't hurt to check into it.. maybe you could come with us, Terra? Maybe you can understand these Nobodies better than us. I would appreciate the help." said the King.

"I suppose I could come... but I am getting old, your majesty. I am sorry if I don't fight like I used to." said Terra with a grin.

"Good! Lets get going to our Gummi Ships...it may be a little crowded, but I'm sure we can all come along!" said the King.

"But..Your majesty. That ship that attacked us...it probably destroyed the Enforcer." said Dante.

"Ah, don't worry about that. Your majesty. Remember that old Gummi Ship you gave me to get here those many years ago? It might not be as good as today's ships but its probably better than those cruisers.." said Terra.

"True..lets get going then, Terra!" said King Mickey.

Everyone ran off, following Terra, to the Gummi Ship. It wasn't too far off this time, which everyone was thankful for. When they got there however, they saw something they did not expect.

"Hello again, your majesty. I'm afraid I can't let you leave so quickly. You see... your friend there, Terra, well..he's right. We do want war. I suppose whether everyone knows that or not wont change the fact it will happen...but its better that no one be prepared." said Roxas, Keyblades drawn.

Axel, Lexaeus, and Vintine walked out from behind a nearby boulder, too, and prepared to fight.

Sora summoned the Kingdom Key, and charged at Roxas. Roxas went to swing at Sora but Sora blocked the attack and in the process, knocked down Roxas. Sora then went to strike and injure Roxas, but Roxas got up in time to dodge the attack.

"Quite agressive, now aren't we Sora? Don't forget about our connection.." said Roxas, smirking.

"That connection was broken, by Astel. I can kill you whenever I want to." said Sora, blocking a strike from boath the Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

"Not possible...Ah, well, we will see then. One of us will die eventually." said Roxas. He then held Oblivion and pointed it at Sora. A ray of darkness shot and hit Sora right through the heart. The King quickly healed Sora before the darkness could effect him. Sora got up and twirled the Kingdom Key in the air above his head, almost like a tornado, and dashed towards Roxas. The Keyblade acted as a razor, badly cutting up Roxas. Scars were all across his face now.

In the mean time, King Mickey and Goofy were busy fighting Axel. Goofy had improved his swordsmenship skills since the King gave him his sword. He charged at Axel and went to strike with his sword, but Axel blocked and knocked back Goofy with the rage of Fire.

King Mickey dashed at Axel, full speed. He was far to quick for Axel to see what he was doing, but when the King had finally stopped moving, Axel was already on the ground, injured. He got up, and shot a ball of fire at the King, missing, but hitting Goofy who had just regained footing.

Terra and Dejin were fighting Vintine. Even though he had grown older, Terra was still a good Keyblader. He jumped in the air and pointed the key that never was towards Vintine, and then dropped to the ground, badly injuring the Mortal Vampire. Vintine regained balance and took his long barelled pistol out, shooting it at a pillar near Dejin. A huge ball of fire came out of the pistol and knocked down the pillar, which collapsed on Dejin, knocking him out cold, and covering his whole body, besides his head. Terra was surprised but he didn't hold back. He swung his Keyblade at Vintine, who kept jumping backward and shooting shot after shot at Terra.

Dante had his hands full with Lexaeus. Dante had far better skills than Lexaeus. Lexaeus let out a roar and jumped in the air, took out his large tomahawk, and body slammed to the ground, only to see Dante was nowhere within sight. He looked, but there was nothing. Finally he turned around to see Dante coming, full speed. Lexaeus had time enough to block the strikes of Dante's ultima and bond of flame Keyblades, but Dante was just far too quick overall. Dante then held out Ultima, and a large white ball of light formed around Lexaeus, consuming him. It exploded and Lexaeus was there, injured. He cast heal on himself and struck Dante with his mighty Tomahawk, injuring him considerably. Dante still had enough strength, so he got up, blocked another strike from the Tomahawk and dashed backward, then waited for Lexaeus to charge. Of course Lexaeus came charging and Dante held Ultima in his direction, causing Lexaeus to be shot back about one hundred feet.

"Ok guys! This isn't worth it! Back to the castle!" shouted Roxas. The other members quickly stepped through dark portals and they were gone.

"Took care of em once again! nice job guys!" said the King happily.

"Good. Now lets get to that Gummi ship. " said Terra.

So the six ran to the Gummi Ship and got in.

"I can probably fly her, I still remember." said Terra, grinning.

So the Gummi ship took off.

"Well...we know what they're after now...where should we go?" asked Sora.

"Terra...Whatever happened to Ven and Aqua?" asked King Mickey curiously.

"Ven...well, after the war, he went searching for me, knowing of my kidnapping. He found me, and ever since...well...I don't know. Hes been exploring the worlds. As for Aqua...she..well...she died. I regret to say she attempted a rescue mission for me before I was released, and she had to face off against Edge. He of course won...and she died." said Terra, who everyone noticed looked a little upset. A tear slowly ran down his face, of which no one noticed but himself.

"Aqua died?! Why didn't you tell me?" asked King Mickey sadly.

"I know you were quite fond of her, your majesty. I am sorry that it happened, but it did. I didn't tell you because I knew you cared about her so much. I'm sorry." said Terra.

King Mickey sat there silently. He couldn't believe one of his old friends of times past had died. He didn't say anything else. He then walked off to his sleeping quarters.

"Wow...this...Aqua...The king seems to really care about her. Who was she?" asked Sora.

"She served alongside me and Ven in the War of Destiny. The king cares so much because...well...he cares for me and Ven just as much as he did her...we were all great friends...I guess he is just sad to hear she died. Trust me..I am too, but I accepted it earlier on. I can realize his pain though...I found out before he did, so of course he is upset..." said Terra.

"I see...I never knew the King was so emotional...besides the incident with Goofy...I've never seen him like this." said Sora.

"The incident with Goofy?" asked Dante, interrupting.

"To make a long story short, in the battle of Radiant Garden, Goofy got hit by a boulder, everyone thought he was dead, but it turned out he wasn't." said Sora.

"Wow, never told us that, Goofy." said Dejin.

"Gwarsh...its just somethin I do to protect the King!" said Goofy.

"Anyway...where should we go?" asked Sora.

"That's for the King to decide..." said Terra.

"I'll go talk to him." said Sora.

Sora left the room and went to the King's sleeping quarters.

"Your majesty..can I come in?" asked Sora.

The door flung open, and the King stood there.

"I'm sorry for just stormin' out like that...it's just..Aqua...she was such a good friend...I can't believe shes dead..." said the King, tears rolling down his face.

"I know, your majesty. I may of never lost a friend before...atleast not lost one forever...but I can imagine how painful it must be...and I'm sorry." said Sora.

"Thanks Sora...I guess..I guess we gotta get on with the mission." said the King.

So the two went back to the command bridge. As they were walking however, there was a sudden crashing noise, then Sora, and the King, looked in horror as one half of the ship broke off from the other half.

"WHAT THE HELL?" hollered Sora in fear and confusion. The two felt the half of the Gummi ship they were in was crashing downward.

"Hold on!" ordered the King.

Sora awoke. He found himself in an open desert. Back in the Endless Wastelands. He looked over to see King Mickey lying there, unconcious. Sora calmly got up and went to take a look around. Only about ten feet off was the ruins of one half of the Gummi Ship. Sora walked towards them but then he heard another strange noise. The Gummi Ship was going to explode. Sora quickly ran over to the king, picked him up, and ran. The ship exploded. Sora and the King were left there, without a way to get off the Endless Wastelands.

"Your majesty." Sora tried to wake up the King.

King Mickey did not answer.

"Your majesty." Sora said, slightly louder.

The King did not answer.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Sora shouted at the top of his lungs.

The King still did not answer.

Sora saw that the king was still breathing, but he was knocked back too hard by the crash to wake up. Sora found some shade under a very rare thing in this desert, a tree. He laid the king down, and walked off to explore the world. Sora knew the king was injured, but he felt that this world was a safe place, and he didn't have to worry about the protection of the king. He didn't get much of a chance to explore last time, anyway. The King had to take them straight to Terra. There still wasn't much that was too interesting. It was all just open desert, with a few cliffs several miles away. Sora decided the best idea would be to head for the cliffs. They would probably be the most interesting place on this planet.

So, Sora began to walk. It was about seven or eight miles off, but it was all straight out in front of him so it was pretty easy to get to. Sora kept on walking and walking. There wasn't too much to see, but he finally arrived at the cliffs of which he intended to go for. There was nothing wonderful, just a few rocks here and there, and a steep, rocky cliff. There was one thing, however, that caugh Sora's eye.

A keyblade.

What the...? Sora thought to himself. The handle of the Keyblade was smooth to grip, and of similar design to the handle of the Kingdom Key. The outer rim of the handle was dark, blood red. It also had three sharp points sticking out on each end of the handle. The blade of the Keyblade was longer than any normal blade, and very thick. The color of the blade was jet black. At the very end of the blade, there were three very sharp pins sticking out. A single strike from this blade could be lethal.

Sora went to pick up the blade, to take a better look at it, but then, the blade vanished. Sora was confused. If the Keyblade disappeared, that could only mean one thing...the wielder was still nearby. Sora summoned his Kingdom Key and cautiously began to search for any sign of another living person. It was very bizarre. No footprints, no nearby camp, nothing. How was this possible?

Sora then saw the answer he was looking for. There was a nearby fire that was dead, but atleast it was something. Sora ran towards it, but then heard a stomping noise. Someone was coming. Sora hid behind a huge boulder to see who was coming.

A man walked forward. The man had black robes on, however, these robes differed from Organization XIII. They were a darker color of black, and they were considerably oversized robes for the wearer. The robes went beyond the man's legs and the arms of the robes flooded past his hands. On the inside of the robes, the man wore a blood red shirt. The man then summoned his keyblade, the keyblade of which Sora had discovered before. This time, however, the end of the Keyblade had fresh blood dripping off the end of it.

The man had his back turned so Sora found this the perfect opportunity. He slowly and quietly began to walk towards the man, ready to strike him with his Keyblade. As he went to strike, however, Sora could not believe the reflexes. The man instantly blocked the strike of the Kingdom Key, almost as if he knew Sora was there all along.

"Hello, Sora, master of the Keyblade." said the man.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Sora, still amazed that he was found out.

"I don't know if I'm ready to reveal my identity at the moment. Maybe once I trust you... I will tell you such things. For now, I am going to do the questioning. First question, is it true that you have joined the order of the Keyblade?"

"What business is it of yours?" asked Sora.

"None of my business, but you will tell me one way or another." said the Man.

Sora didn't answer. He quickly dashed at the man, ready to do a combination of a thunder spell and a dash, but the man held his hand out, and shot Sora backward, sending Sora crashing to the ground.

"Damn!" exclaimed Sora, who couldn't believe this man's unbelievable power.

"Maybe now, you will answer my question." said the Man firmly.

"Yes, I am in the Order. Why the hell do you want to know?" asked Sora, angry but feeling helpless.

"I'm still the one asking the questions, don't forget. Next question is why did you return to this world? Why didn't you and your king just take Terra and get out?" asked the Man.

"We didn't come here because we wanted to, our ship got destroyed and we crashed here." said Sora.

"Ah, I see. I suppose that is all I need to know... for now. Your turn." said the Man.

"Well, first off, what the hell is your name?" asked Sora.

"My name is Xen." answered the man, Xen.

"Well, Xen, why did you want to know if I was in the order, and why do you have blood dripping off your Keyblade?" asked Sora once more.

"I was curious as to whether or not you were in the order because I can definitley tell that this Order is a force to be reckoned with. However, incase you have not noticed already, I am a servant of darkness. The Brothers of the Blade shall destroy the Order. As for the blood...that was the blood of an innocent human. I just enjoy random slaughter is all...don't ask." said Xen.

"You sick, twisted...Nevermind that! So you are a heartless, are you?" asked Sora.

"No."

"A nobody, then?" asked Sora.

"No."

"Then what in the hell are you?!" asked Sora in anger and frustration.

"I am a pure human." answered Xen.

"WHAT?! Yeah right! You cannot posess a heart. You are sick enough to kill someone who you don't even know!" argued Sora.

"Well...thats the objective of the brothers of the blade...I'm simply following the orders given to me. We were trained by our almighty leader, Meque, to avoid emotions. They are merely an inconvenience. We have them, it is just very difficult for anyone to exploit them. We are in control of ourselves, therefore rendering it impossible for the Order of the Keyblade to win against us. Our primary concern is not with defeating the Order, but to follow the ambitions of our lord Meque, which is to of course destroy all Nobodies, Heartless, and all of the Humans that are light. Darkness is the only true essence that can exist in the universe. Anything else, whether it opposes darkness, or allies darkness, must be eliminated." explained Xen.

"You guys sure must think you are some damn powerful to even THINK of wiping out all light humans, all heartless, and all Nobodies. You can't do it." said Sora.

"We can't? I could destroy this whole world with some simple magic spells from my Keyblade, the Darkness of Destiny. Why haven't I? Well, a good reason is because I am on it. Another reason is because you are on it. Why do I wish to keep you alive? Lord Meque has ordered so. You and the order cannot be destroyed...yet. The Master has ordered that the Order of the Keyblade must watch, as terror enshrouds them. We will save you and your pathetic Order for last, when you have seen too much pain and suffering to have a will left to fight. You will watch as your friends, your dear friends, are killed right in front of you. Worlds will be destroyed. Heartless, and Nobodies, will be annihlated, but you will be wishing they were here to help you before the end. At the end of this war, the order of the Keyblade will wish themselves dead." said Xen, with a small smirk across his face.

Sora was frightened by Xen's words, but also angry. He jumped into the air, and a ball of energy formed around him. A bright white light immersed the Endless wastelands, and when the light dimmed down, Sora found himself in a new form of which even he had not seen before. His clothes were completely white. He had the Kingdom Key, and a familiar weapon. Terra's keyblade, the key that never was. Both the Kingdom Key and the Key that never was emitted two bright rays of light and both aimed directly for Xen's heart.

Xen quickly deflected both shots by forming a shield around himself.

"Nice try, chosen one. Now is not the time for us to fight. We will eventually, when it is time for darkness to conquer all. That time is not now. Goodbye."

Xen walked off, but was quickly struck again by a small, golden Keyblade.

The key of the king flew by, but only sliced open Xen's skin, gushing out blood. It was not a very serious injury though.

"Ah, hello Mickey Mouse. Your servant, Sora, can tell you all of which I have told him. I'm afraid that I have a tight schedule. This was just one of many things that have to be done today. さようなら." and with that, Xen vanished.

"Your majesty!" Exclaimed Sora, happy to see the King was alright.

"Sora.. I guess I should of told you about this world, the endless wastelands.." said the King.

"...Your majesty?"

"The reason we came in and out so quickly was for a good reason. This world, the Endless wastelands, is where the War of Destiny was fought. Terra took residence here because he figured the people hunting for him would think of this place last...because..well, it's so obvious. Unfortunatley, when we came here, we attracted some unwanted attention, and now those people are here. We have no way of getting off this world, so we need to find the other half of the Gummi Ship. The only reason I know it is here is because wen I woke up, I saw this rock like object falling from the sky, and I'm sure it was our Gummi ship. Once we find it, we can contact Disney Castle, and have Minnie send a rescue ship." explained the King.

"Wow...so..this world, the Endless wastelands, was where the war of destiny was fought... but, that man, Xen. He said he was in a group called the 'brothers of the blade' ...how do they connect to the war of destiny?" asked Sora curiously.

"The brothers of the blade...They took no part in the war itself, but after the war... They came into existence. They served under Master Xehanort. They were humans who feared his power but also respected it. Their leader, Meque, is actually a descendant of Master Xehanort. When Xehanort was killed, Meque felt it was his responsibility to carry on the Master's legacy. So he formed the Brothers of the blade. Their objective is to destroy the universe, and all the beings with it. In the end, Meque will kill himself, for he believes only humans of the darkness can exist, and no others. Before he kills himself, he will choose one of the five remaining 'brohers' to take his place as leader, and that person alone will rule the universe." said the King.

"Do they have the power to do this?" asked Sora.

"They match us precisely in Man power. They can't resupply as easily as heartless and Nobodies because like us, they are humans. The six brothers, however, are very powerful. They alone could destroy several armies of heartless and nobodies. Like us, the brothers all wield keyblades, but there are six of them, and thirteen of us. They posess far more power though. I really don't know if they have the power, but we must fight them nonetheless." answered the King.

"I actually experienced the power of Xen...I just couldn't hit him...I also discovered a new drive form of mine...which I have never used before. I held the key that never was... Terra's keyblade... and my clothes were completely white." said Sora.

"That is called the vengeance form. It only occurs when you are experiencing exreme anger or hatred. It's nothin you can control." explained the King.

"Oh, I see. Well still, I went to strike him with white rays of light from both of the keyblades but then he deflected both, and thats when you came in, your majesty." said Sora.

"Ah. Well, I'm sorry to cut ya short Sora, but we gotta go search for the other half of the enforcer. So lets get going!" said the King.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Endless Wastelands...

"Dante! Dejin! Terra! you guys alright?!" asked Goofy in worry and confusion.

"I'm alright." said Dante, getting up on his feet.

"Me too." said Dejin, also rising up.

"I am also OK." said Terra.

"Where's Sora and the king?" asked Goofy.

"I don't know, Goofy. I guess thats what we need to find out..Lets search around." said Dante.

Dejin, Terra, and Goofy agreed, and the four went off, to find any clues on the whereabouts of the King and Sora.

Now back to Sora and the King...

Sora had been walking for an hour now, and already he was beginning to feel tired. There was miles and miles of desert ahead of him, and the sun beating off his face was beginning to burn, and his head was aching.

"Sora, speed it up a little! We gotta hurry!" ordered the king, somewhat frantic.

Sora tried to speak, but he felt so tired. His legs became weak, and he could go no further. Sora collapsed to the ground.

"Sora! You alright?" asked the King, who quickly ran to his friend's side.

"Y-Yes...your majesty...I am just very tired..." said Sora.

Suddenly a figure dressed in black appeared behind the King.

"Your majesty, and Sora. It is wonderful to reunite with you...once more."

Roxas.

"Now before you go attacking me, your majesty, I actually come in peace this time. Like the both of you, I have discovered the true threat...these...brothers of the blade. I don't plan to back down from the Order, but I will say these brothers are a bigger threat. No offense. Maybe we, the Organization, are against you guys, but our objective is not to destroy both the dark and the light. We only want to be whole...I am going to take the time to offer a temporary alliance between the Organization and the Order. We need to work together to destroy the brothers. Do you agree, your majesty?" asked Roxas.

"Never will I ally with the Organization!" raged the King.

"Hmm...fine. I am not going to persuade you. The organization is perfectly capable of destroying the brothers ourselves...we just figured that with a coordinated effort, things would go a lot more smoothly. Ah. Well. Goodbye now." said Roxas.

Roxas then opened a dark portal and stepped through.

King Mickey then faced back to Sora.

"Your majesty...You...you should of taken the offer..The way Xen was talking...the brothers of the blade are powerful." said Sora.

"I agree, Sora, the brothers are powerful, but I wont go to the extremes of allying with the Organization. That just is a sign of desperation!" said the King.

"Well...you are the leader...it's your choice...but we need to get going." said Sora, rising up on two feet.

The king agreed and the two continued to walk. Sora was still exhausted, mostly from the heat, but he knew that if they were to get off the Endless Wastelands, then they had to find Dejin, Dante, Goofy, Terra, and the front half of the Gummi Ship. The two of them weren't even sure they were headed the right way but they had to head somewhere.

Meanwhile with Dejin, Goofy, Dante, and Terra

"Gwarsh, Dante, you sure that you know where your goin?" asked Goofy.

"Not really but we need to go somewhere." said Dante.

As the four were walking, two portals opened and two men walked through, both with Keyblades drawn.

"Here they are, my lord Meque." said Xen.

"Good job, Xen." said Meque.

"Who are you?" asked Dante, with his keyblades drawn.

"You must be friends of the King and Sora. you must come with us or die." said Meque.

With that Goofy drew his sword, and Terra and Dejin summoned their Keyblades.

"We outnumber YOU. Surrender now or die." said Terra.

Xen and Meque both jumped into the battle.


	11. Chapter 9: The power of the Brothers

Chapter 9: The power of the brothers

Dante and Dejin focused on fighting Meque while Terra and Goofy fought Xen. Meque's Keyblade was a very unique Keyblade. The handle was identical to the handle of the buster sword, with no outer trim surrounding it. The blade itself was silver, quite long, and the pins on the end were thin, but the whole blade was very sharp.

Dante twirled Ultima and Bond of Flame both at the same time, and rushed towards Meque like a raging tornado. Meque's Keyblade shined a dark, black color, and then Meque swung the keyblade, sending Dante flying backward. Dante could not believe the power of Meque. Dejin then took his turn. He quickly dashed at Meque with the Star Seeker and was prepared to take a powerful swing, but then Meque formed a large ball of energy, and deflected Dejin's power.

Meanwhile, Goofy and Terra were in their own little bit of trouble. Goofy had been knocked uncouncious from one strike of Xen's keyblade, the Darkness of Destiny. Terra was having a very difficult time fighting Xen on his own. Terra held the Key that never was and pointed it towards the air. A keyhole seemingly unlocked in the air, and a tornado came flying towards Xen, but Xen repeated the same and a large gust of wind blew the Tornado towards Terra, thus backfiring on Terra himself.

"I told you Lord Meque, the order will be easy to deal with." said Xen, now joining Meque to help fight Dante and Dejin.

"I suppose you were correct, but we will have to save discussion for later." said Meque, blocking yet another strike from Dante.

Xen focused most of his power on Dejin. Dejin was more on the defensive then the offensive. Xen posessed too much power and was too fast. Dejin dashed backwards, to prepare a magic attack, but then Xen pointed the Darkness of Destiny at Dejin, sooting out a big ray of fire, which shot back Dejin, knocking him out on impact.

"Looks like the Fearless Hero is the only one that remains. I must admit, Dante, you are far more skilled than I thought. However, if you are suppost to be the most skilled Keyblader in the Order, then The rest of the Order will be a piece of cake." Said Meque.

As Dante was defending himself from Meque and Xen, a dark portal opened, and an Organization member stepped through.

"I suppose you can't fight them both on your own... I guess I should probably help."

The figure summoned the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades.

"The Organization and the Order of the Keyblade...two sworn enemies...working together...interesting. It doesn't matter though. You will both die in the end." said Xen.

"I wouldn't count on that just yet." said Roxas.

Roxas then jumped in the air and suddenly the whole world became enshrouded in darkness. A heart shaped moon approached the Endless Wastelands. It was not Kingdom Hearts, however. It was a yellow color. It got closer and closer until you could practically touch it. A white ray of light emitted from the moon, and within a few minutes, millions of Nobodies filled the world.

"Interesting...this should be quite a challenge." said Xen.

"Or..maybe not." said Meque.

With that, Meque held his Keyblade in the air, and pointed towards the heart shaped moon. Within only a few minutes, the nobodies were destroyed, and the moon's energy had been absorbed by Meque's Keyblade.

"What the hell...?" Roxas wondered to himself, "I suppose I'll have to do this he hard way!"

Roxas quickly dashed towards Meque and struck him. The strike was quickly blocked but then Roxas knocked him to the ground with brute strength. He then used his keyblade stealing ability to steal Meque's keyblade, he quickly threw it towards Dante, who caught it, and then Roxas cut off Meque's right hand. Meque screamed in pain. The blood was spurting out.

Xen showed no anger. He quickly opened up a portal, dragged Meque in with him, and both escaped.

"Well, got that over with..." said Roxas, opening up a dark portal.

"Wait! Why the hell did you help me?" asked Dante.

"I wasn't helping you...I was helping myself. If I want myself, or the Organization to survive, then I need to challenge these guys whenever possible. I talked with your King a few minutes ago. He denied an alliance request, so I guess I gotta--" Roxas was quickly interrupted.

"The king?! You saw him? Where? Is he ok? Take me to him now!" demanded Dante.

"Calm down. Your King is alright. Sora's with him and they've already had an encounter with those two guys back there. I'm pretty sure they can tell you everything. You see those cliffs over there? Just head there, then go about 2 miles west, and thats the path I saw them on. If you want I could open a portal to take you there." said Roxas.

"Not so fast."

Terra had awoken from being knocked out.

"Never trust a nobody, Dante. Maybe hes telling the truth about where the King is but never go into their portals." said Terra.

Everyone else was also waking too, including Goofy.

"Well, fine, don't believe me. That is completely your choice. I will keep this portal open for a maximum of five minutes to let you all decide. "

With that, Roxas opened a portal, stepped through, and the portal still remained.

"I'm sorry Terra but I'm gonna have to go with my gut feeling here. We need to find the King. I doubt that Roxas would try to trick us at a time like this. These two men are obviously a threat to him, too." said Dante.

"I know, Dante, but people like Roxas will look to manipulate you wh--"

Terra was interrupted when he was shoved to the ground.

"Move aside fellas!" demanded Goofy.

Goofy quickly leaped into the dark portal.

"Your majesty...is that who I think it is?" asked Sora.

"Well, you know, Sora, I was thinkin the same thing." said the King.

Both quickly rushed over to the figure, lying on the ground.

"YOUR MAJESTY!!" hollered Goofy happily. He quickly jumped up and tackled the King to the ground and hugged him.

"Dante! Here they are!"

Terra, Dante, and Dejin quickly ran up and also toppled on top of the King.

"Ok fellas! Its nice to see everyone but we gotta get to YOUR half of the Gummi Ship!" said the King.

"Erm...Why?" asked Dejin curiously.

"Cause we gotta contact Disney Castle and thats the only way to do it!" Answered the King.

So, without hesitation, the group followed the King. Luckily, the Gummi Ship was only a few miles off, and Dejin, Dante, Terra, and Goofy knew exactly where to go.

"So, Sora, how have things gone since we have been seperated?" asked Terra.

"Well...Not very well." answered Sora. Sora then went on to tell the group the story of the Brothers of the Blade and Roas asking for a temporary Alliance.

"Gwarsh...Kind of a coincidence, Sora. We met a couple guys on the Road named Meque and Xen. They sure were strong." said Goofy.

"Well, I'm not surprised. I only met Xen, but it seemed that he was exploring this world." said Sora.

Suddenly, three dark portals opened, and Axel, Lexaeus, and Lixedo stepped through.

"We aren't here to fight." said Lixedo.

"We're here to warn you of the war to come." said Lexaeus.

"Right now, Roxas is busy with our own problems. Because you guys wouldn't cooperate with us...this is going to be a lot harder than it could of been. The Brothers of the blade, as I'm sure Sora has told you at this point, seek to destroy all living beings besides Humans of the darkness. Even the Organization doesn't want death of all life. Roxas, along with Vintine, Senten, Luxord, Saix, and the rest of the Organization travel together, with an army of nobodies. They are headed to find the expected homeworld of the brothers of the blade. Now, your majesty. We have come here to represent you with one last chance. We are giving you an opportunity to fight with us in this battle. It's your choice but we could use the help. We need an answer now, though, because we need to get going to this battle." said Axel.

King Mickey plopped down to the ground. He started tapping his head with his finger, thinking seriously about this choice.

"You could help us to eliminate the threat to the universe quickly." said Axel.

Hmm... King Mickey thought to himself.

Meanwhile, in a random spot in the Universe...

"Are we set to land?" Roxas asked the Dusk.

"Yes, sir, but we are going to have to land quickly and stealthily or we will be discovered. If we want this to be an ambush,then we must proceed with caution. These 'brothers' have placed scans all throughout the world, and if we are caught, then they will have hundreds of thousands of their very skilled Keybladers and armies there within half a minute." said the Dusk.

"Ok then. Take as long as you need to land. Direct the other ships in the landing too. When we land, transport us off the ships and we will start the attack as soon as possible." said Roxas.

Roxas then left the command bridge and went to the transportation room, which was a very large room, with good reasons. The army was to be placed here, to be transported onto the world.

Roxas picked up a communicator and contacted Senten, who was on another ship, commanding his own army.

"Senten. As I am sure you have heard by now, my ship is going to direct the landing onto this world. Listen careully, because what I am going to tell you is very important. Your army has the job of getting into the fortress, while mine must focus on supporting you while your doing this. We will fight their army, you just focus on getting you and your army into their castle. Once you have made a way, help my army with the enemy, and then we will make a joint effort to enter the castle, kill the brothers, and destroy the castle." explained Roxas.

"Okay then." said Senten through the communicator.

Roxas disconnected.

Suddenly, the voice of the Dusk pilot shouted through the intercom of the ship.

"Sir, if your in there, we will be landing soon. Prepare for transport."

Roxas got onto the transport with the rest of the army.

"I would you give you all motivation, but we don't have hearts, so we don't need motivation. Lets go and kick some ass." said Roxas.

The nobodies didn't respond. They prepared to fight. Soon they were all transported to the homeworld of the brothers of the blade. The world was dark, fit to the group that resided there. Roxas' army alone was made up of half a million Nobodies, plus Saix, Marluxia, Vintine, and Xasten. Senten had an equal half a million, along with Lakane, Luxord, and Zexion.

Roxas' army landed first. They charged towards the fortress, only to be bombarded by the army of the brothers. The brother's army was outnumbered, but had far more skill. There was about five hundred thousand of their army, so Senten and Roxas outnumbered them 2-1.

However, because Senten needed to focus on getting into the castle, the numbers of Roxas and the Brother's armies matched. Roxas had about ten soldiers on him at all times. They knew who the leader was, and they had the full intent of killing him. Roxas outmatched them however, slaughtering them by the dozen with one strike from each keyblade. Most of the army that he was fighting had swords and there were archers off in the distance, but none of those archers could really get a strike on Roxas.

Overall, however, the battle was not going well for Nobodies. The army of the brothers outmatched them and they were getting slaughtered. Roxas was doing well, but his army was not. Things were only getting worse. Xen had arrived to the battle, and was slaughtering nobodies with ease. Soon, he found Roxas. All the nobodies and the enemy gave 25 feet of space. A duel was about to take place between two army leaders.

"Ah, Roxas. The new leader of Organization XIII. Even to us, your motives are unknown, but it will be revealed eventually. Let me make you a deal. You can prevent your own death for now...by accepting my gift. I will give you a heart, on two conditions. The first is that you withdraw your armies from our world, not that it matters, you will be destroyed anyway. The second condition is that you ally Organization XIII with The brothers." said Xen.

"..A sign of desperation. You realize our power, and would rather use it to your advantage then have to deal with it offensively. I deny your offer. I will get a heart on MY conditions, and I will get billions of hearts, for my friends. Even if I did accept a heart from the likes of you, I would die in the end, as you already know. I'd much rather fight you to the death than live without violence, and even then, only prolong my life for a little while longer. We will fight." said Roxas.

"You are smarter than I had first perceived. Very well then, we will fight. Prepare to die." said Xen, keyblade summoned.

Xen charged towards Roxas, with his Keyblade, the Darkness of Destiny, held  
above his head. He wanted to attempt to strike Roxas with as much force as possible,  
but Roxas reacted quickly. He jumped out of the way, and Xen struck the Darkness of  
Destiny into the ground. Roxas used this to his advantage. He went to strike Xen with  
the Oathkeeper, but Xen quickly held his hand out, and summoned the darkness of  
destiny into his hands in order to get it out of the ground quickly, and blocked the strike  
of the Keyblade.

"You...are stronger than most people I have faced." uttered Xen.

Roxas didn't reply. He held both the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion in an X-like shape  
and a great black light entombed the whole battlefield. It seemed as if there was a huge  
explosion that had the potential to kill thousands during the span of this black light, but  
when the light cleared, everyone remained, including Roxas and Xen.

"Fool..Don't you realize by now? I too am dark. You cannot kill darkness with more  
darkness. This fight was meant to be fought key against key." Said Xen.

Xen then vanished. Roxas was confused, but then he turned around to see him. Too  
little, too late. Xen stabbed Roxas directly in the chest.

"More challenging than most...but yet, another dead body. What a shame. If you had  
stayed alive, then maybe I would of had an actual challenge."

Xen then walked off to destroy the rest of the Nobodies, Leaving Roxas' body for dead.

Meanwhile, in the Endless Wastelands...

"What do you say, your majesty? We need an answer." said Axel.

"I say...No. It is against the law of the worlds for Light to ally with the Darkness, and I  
will never help the Organization anyway."

"Okay then. Suit yourself. We can do just fine on our own. It would of been easier with  
the Order of the Keyblade, but nonetheless, we do not need your aid." said Axel.

The three organization members opened up dark portals, and stepped through them.

"Good choice, your majesty. We canâ€™t trust the Organization, no matter what  
circumstances." said Terra.

"I know...but right now, we gotta get to the front half of the Gummi Ship." said the King.

"Uh...Your majesty." said Goofy, looking excited about something.

"Goofy, don't object me on this. If we want to get out of this world, then we gotta get to  
that Gummi Ship."

"B-but, your majesty!" said Goofy again.

"No!" fumed the King.

"Look up, your majesty!" exclaimed Goofy.

The whole group looked up to see Ten gummi ships in the sky. The ships flew down to  
meet the King and the rest of the group. The pilot of the flag ship stepped out.

"We got a call from some guy, he didn't tell us his name but he said you needed a ride,  
your majesty?" asked the pilot.

"I sure do! Along with my friends here, of course." confirmed the King.

"Okay, get on in then!" said the pilot.

So the group got in the Gummi Ship.

"Where to, your majesty?" asked the pilot.

"I think we need to go to the Kingdom of Disney. I need yet another Gummi Ship, and I  
would like to see how the castle is doing, and most of all, Queen Minnie." said the King.

"Very well then, I'll plot a course." said the pilot.

--

_Hey guys, for those of you that read this from KHU, you will know I haven't been working on it for quite some time, but at the moment I am in the process of working on chapter 10._


End file.
